Dear Sora and Riku
by J.Farron
Summary: I do not own any of these characters from Kingdom Hearts. Sequel to KH2. John represents all of the gay fanboys of KH and Katie represents all the fangirls.this is what i think would happen after KH2 well my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sora and Riku,_

_There is so much more that we need to do. Your previous_

_Adventure was just the beginning. There are still many worlds_

_That you both need to rid of the Darkness. Find a boy and a girl that hold_

_Light and Dark in the world Earth. They are important to the fate of the other worlds_

_You will soon visit. I'm counting on both of you. _

_~The King_

John was spinning his flag with ease as his friend, Katie, was twirling on the swing outside of his house. She looked up at the tree branch the swing was tied to. "What if the rope just snapped…I would be royally screwed."

John spoke, his focus not leaving his Color Guard choreography. "Yeah, yeah…Hey lady! Wanna learn something really easy?" He said with newfound excitement.

"Sure." Katie stopped herself on a root and climbed off the swing. She stood next to John at a distance and waited for John to show her a new lesson in Color Guard.

"Okay, first place your hands like this…No like _this_. Come on Katie! Like _this_." Katie couldn't help but smile at the way John was teaching her. The blue-eyed brunette and the tanned, black haired boy were too busy conversing with themselves to notice the two teens spying on them.

Sora whispered to Riku. "Do you think it might be them?"

Riku watched as the girl spazzed as she tried to spin the flag above her head. "The boy might be, but I highly doubt that chick."

Sora frowned. "Who knows? If we're wrong, we can always come back!"

Riku sighed. "Sora, there's over eight billion people in this world. We can't just keep coming back and forth, taking a random boy and girl in hopes that they might be who the King was talking about. That's going to take forever."

Sora shrugged. "Do you have a better plan?"

Riku pondered for a minute. "Fine, let's go get them."

The two keyblade wielders walked up the steep hill that lead to John's home. Katie was watching John give an example of the routine he was trying to teach her. As they walked closer, John stopped as he saw them coming. Katie blinked and waved her hand in his face before turning her head as soon as they were a few feet away.

"Hi I'm Sora. And this is-"

"Riku. Yeah, we know who you are." John smiled as he twiddled with his flag. Katie was speechless.

Riku and Sora were taken aback. "What…How did you know who we are?" Riku asked, surprised that these two might be the ones the King spoke of.

"We uh, um…" Katie tried to think of a good excuse, still stunned that two characters from her favorite game series were standing in front of her in the flesh.

"We just do. We're magical." John intervened. He added the last part with sarcasm.

"Well then that settles it. You two are coming with us." Riku smirked and held out his hand to the two teens.

Sora hesitated with the sudden notion but added his hand in as well. "Don't worry. You can come back after we're done." He smiled. "We just need your help on our journey, that's all."

John and Katie gasped in delight. John dropped his flag and grasped Sora's hand, Katie clasping her hand into Riku's.

"So where is your guy's ship?" Katie asked looking up at Riku.

Riku pointed over his shoulder with his free hand towards the house and said "In the empty lot behind the house."

So the group descended down the driveway to the entrance of the apartments onto the sidewalk. John was practically shaking. His mind was screaming he was tripping out that the characters from his favorite game were here with him and Katie. Plus he was resisting the urge to hug Sora tightly.

The group turned and headed up another driveway to the lot behind John's house. In the center of the lot was the Gummi ship.

"High wind level seven," Katie giggled looking over at John. John smiled and released Sora's hand and walked closer to the ship.

"How do you know the name of our ship?" Sora asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Magical duh," Katie replied and went over to stand next to John.

Sora looked over at Riku. Riku just shrugged and walked over to the ship Sora followed after his friend. Riku pressed a button on the bottom of the ship. There was a beep and the bottom of the ship opened and a ladder slid down. Riku climbed up the ladder into the ship Katie followed after.

John and Sora both stepped forward then stopped. They looked at each other John looked away.

"Hey, you okay?"Sora asked leaning forward trying to make eye contact with John. John quickly nodded.

"You guys coming?"Riku called from inside.

"Yeah," Sora answered then gestured his hand to the ladder and said "After you."

John smiled brightly "Thanks."

John climbed up the ladder and Katie helped him up. "Guess who's here." She beamed. John looked around him. The Gummi Ship was pretty small on the inside, unlike the TARDIS. There's was enough room for six people to ride in and a control panel. Donald and Goofy were smiling brightly at the sight of their new companions. John groaned in his head.

"Hello! I'm Donald!" Donald spoke in a voice that sounded as if a ripped up balloon was caught in his esophagus and the helium was trapped in his strep-throat.

"And I'm Goofy!" Goofy raised his hand for recognition in his gulping tone.

"So…what are we going to do now?" John asked.

"First, we have to take our seats and head out." Sora swerved a chair that was connected to the floor. John took a seat, Riku presenting a seat next to John for Katie to take. She sat down and looked at John with a nervous yet happy smile. Sora took his seat at the center, John and Katie at his sides. Riku was in front of Sora between Donald and Goofy. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. A screen showed up on the vast window showing the outside world. "Take us to Radiant Gardens." The computer made a few beeps and clicks, then the ship began to shake as it ascended into the air. "Hold on tight! This will be bumpy for you two!"

With a violent jolt the Gummi Ship sped up toward the sky and out of Earth's atmosphere. Katie couldn't help but be mesmerized by the trillions of stars that littered the dark space around them. She felt herself swell up with joy at the sight. John just stared in awe at the sight before him, loving every moment of it. "John," Katie leaned forward so she could see him.

John snapped out of the spell and blinked at Katie. "What?"

Katie smiled a silly smile. "You made a Paige face!"

John laughed. "Yay!" He stuck out his hand towards her and curved his hand so it resembled a question mark without the dot. "Let's make love!"

Katie did the same with her hand and stretched as far as she could towards John. The others aboard the ship just stared with puzzled expressions. "Um…" Sora started.

"It's nothing," Katie brushed it off with her words. "Paige face is an inside joke and the whole 'making love' thing is when we put our hands together like this." She and John showed them again, the two hands barely touching each other.

"See," John explained. "It makes a heart!"

The rest nodded in understanding. "Hey Riku! Let's make love!"

"Sora, that just sounds wrong."

"Yeah, but-"

"I think it only works when they say it."

"I'll make love with you Sora," John smiled. Katie snickered and had to cover her smile.

"Okay!"

"Oh God."

They put their hands together and made a heart. Sora laughed and smiled at John. John felt a blush daring to heat his face, but he kept his cool and smiled back. Katie couldn't stop snickering. "Yay! We made love!" Sora proclaimed.

'If only…' John's thoughts wondered off.

"Sora, stop saying it like that." Riku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A noise from his computer brought his attention back. "Arriving at Radiant Gardens. You guys ready to land?"

"Radiant Gardens…?" Katie thought out loud.

"Hollow Bastion. Remember?" John answered.

"Oh yeah!" Katie looked puzzled again. "Why do we have to go here? Shouldn't we be going to different worlds right now?"

"We have to make sure you're the Light and Dark the King was talking about." Donald waved his finger at the two teens.

"That's right. We can't do anything until we have the Light and Dark with us." Goofy added in.

"Wait, I don't understand…" John trailed off.

"The King said that Merlin will explain everything." Riku said as he pressed a button and pulled a chain. "Get ready to land!"


	2. Chapter 2

The ship landed down in front of Merlin's house. Riku turned the ship off and slowly stood up and stretched.

"Get out," Riku said. He waited till everyone got off the ship and he followed after them and closed the ship up. Sora raced towards Merlin's house and busted through the door.

"Doesn't even knock," John whispered to Katie as they entered into Merlin's house. Books were everywhere and paper was strewn about a fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Merlin was bent over a desk madly scribbling on a piece of paper. He looked up to see Sora standing over him and his desk.

Katie and John just stood by the fireplace silent. Merlin stood up and walked around Sora and over to John and Katie.

"Well you guys must be the Dark," Merlin said nodding to John" and you are the Light."Then nodding to Katie.

John and Katie just smiled. "Is it them or isn't it?"Riku asked sounding very impatient.

"Hold on," Merlin said waving a hand at Riku.

"Why in such a rush?" Sora asked as he sat on Merlin's desk.

"Just want to hit the road already," Riku grumbled crossing his arms.

Merlin leaned closer and squinted his eyes at Katie and John. John leaned back Katie just held her ground and smiled.

"So are we?" Katie asked hopefully.

Merlin smiled "Well let's hope you pass Yen Sid's test, because if you are we will need you both."

The two teens nodded. "Sora take them to Yen Sid's," Merlin commanded. Sora hopped off the desk and went to the door. He opened the door " this way." Katie and John followed Sora out the door .

"What about me?" Riku asked Merlin.

"Oh don't worry I have a very special job for you to do," Merlin said.

Sora started up the Gummi ship and set the destination on its navigating system. Sora looked back over his chair at Katie and John. Who were just sitting with blank looks on their faces.

"Ready for a wild ride?" Sora asked his passengers. Katie smiled and nodded.

"Sure," John said smiling and melted when Sora smiled back.

The ship lifted off the ground and departed from Radiant Gardens. Katie looked at John and smiled.

"This is so unbelievable," John said as he peered out the window next to him.

"What is unbelievable?" Katie asked she was having complete fun and John seemed to be a little under the weather about something.

"How this whole thing is turning out. Started as a normal sleepover and turned into being able to see our favorite game as a reality," John said with a voice heavy on the confusion.

Katie tilted her head to the side. "Isn't this fun though?" she asked.

John pondered for a bit and shrugged" sorry I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer just feel a little strange and shocked at all this."

"What's a Debbie Downer?" Sora asked interjecting into the conversation even though the whole time he has been the silent driver.

"It's a long story," John said giggling.

"Does he do that often, giggle?" Sora asked Katie.

She nodded John glared at her and noticed Yen Sid's house through the dashboard window.

"Looks like we have arrived," John said trying to put the giggling comment behind them.

The ship landed in front of the house. Katie, John, and Sora got off the ship and entered the large house. The three ascended the what seemed like endless stairway to Yen Sid's room.

"These stairs seem infinite," John said he began to count the stairs and stopped at fifty.

"I agree," Katie said.

The three entered the old wizard's room. This room seemed a lot like Merlin's but organized Yen sat at his desk looking at the three as they entered.

"Hello and welcome," Yen greeted.

Sora bowed Katie and john quickly followed with a bow. Yen inclined his head.

"Do you know why we have come, sir?" Sora asked.

Yen nodded" To test these two."

Yen stood up and rounded his desk to stand in front of Katie and John. They both smiled.

"So to start what are your names?" Yen asked in a deep stern voice.

"John," John answered in a friendly voice trying to see if Yen Sid would smile. No smile. John's friendly face faded away to blank face. Yen looked at Katie.

"My name is Katie," Katie answered cheerfully.

"That is all," Yen stated.

Sora jumped out of his chair he was sitting in while the two were being "questioned".

"You call that questioning!" Sora exclaimed.

Yen looked over at Sora with intense eyes. Sora shrunk away and quickly said " Sorry."

"To that room please I have to analyze," Yen said nodding to a door that randomly appeared mysteriously. Katie and John walked into the room. The two sat around a table.

"That sure was a questionnaire," Katie said.

John sighed " So I hope we are the ones there all talking about."

Katie nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence for about a minute or so.

"Gay baby," John said softly. Katie laughed and then sighed.

"You need to stop acting strange John," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"You have been really quiet ever since we left to the KH world," Katie answered.

John nodded totally shrinking in mentally. "Just nervous."

"Of what hunh," she asked teasingly she knew why her friend was nervous.

"Not just cause of him, but this whole dark and light business are we the ones?" He asked.

Katie smiled "of course we are magical!"

John and her both laughed.

"Don't see why your nervous around him," Katie said she knew John didn't act like this normally around the people he had crushes on.

"It's just ahhhh," John began to say" just want him to think I'm cool, yah know," but Yen Sid walked in. He took a seat facing Katie and John.

"The verdict to my analysis is you are the ones," Yen said calmly.

Excitement brimmed off Katie and John smiled he too was excited but was sort of keeping it in. Yen Sid's face became intense the teens excitement faded.

"You two are important as you can already guess and responsible for linking the worlds with the light and banishing the darkness from the world," Yen said.

"That's cool," John said Katie looked at John surprise at the attitude change.

"Now that you've been briefed in your importance a change of attire is in order the fairies will assist you two in something that fits you," Yen said sternly.

"Wardrobe change cool," Katie said jumping up in down. Katie was dressed in a black shirt with senior class of 2010 printed on the front and the seniors' names on the back and accompanied with simple blue jeans. John was wearing a green shirt which he considered horrible and basket ball shorts. The two both were glad for the clothe change.

Yen left the room and three fairies appeared. "Hello darlings," The fairy dressed in red greeted.

"Hello," Katie and John greeted at the same time.

"I'm Flora," the red fairy said.

"I'm Merryweather," Said the fairy in blue.

"And I'm Fauna," said the fairy in green.

"We'll be providing your attire," Flora said in a cheery voice.

The three fairies rose their wands into the air. At the wands tips glowed a light. The fairies pointed their wands at the teens.

"This won't hurt," Fauna said.

The teens nodded. The light from the wands shot at the teens there was flash and Katie and John's clothes were magically changed. John was dressed in black jeans that looked easy to move in and tight and topped with a light blue shirt and over that was a stylish vest with a hood. Around his neck was chain necklace with a star hanging from it and on his hands were black and gray stripped gloves.

Katie was dressed in gradient looking tight blue jeans and a thin black top that was cut off at the shoulders around her waist was a three studded blue belt positioned differently to stay on her waist. On each arm around her wrist were several blue bracelets and positioned in her hair was a small blue and white poke-o-dotted bow.

"Oh my, you both look great," Merryweather complemented.

"Thanks for the clothes," John said.

"Thanks," Katie said.

John turned to Katie and smiled."You look great Katie," John complemented.

"Thanks, you look great too," Katie giggled.

The fairies departed as the door opened and Yen came in and stopped.

"Very good clothes for your journey," Yen said.

Yen turned around and walked away the teens followed after him into the other room. Yen went back to sit in his desk." Nice clothes," Sora said as the two entered into the room.

"Thanks," John said blushing.

"Thanks," Katie said.

"Sit," Yen commanded. The three went over to sit in front of his Yen's desk.

"Since you two know your mission you must proceed, and Sora protect these two that is an important job," Yen said.

"Yes Sir!" Sora stood and took a bow. Yen Sid bowed his head in return. Sora turned to John and Katie with a look different from before; he looked more determined and serious, yet still had his childish charm. "Let's go, you two." He grinned.

Katie and John both got up and bowed at Yen Sid. "Please," he said, raising his hand. "There is no need for you two to bow."

John and Katie were both shocked, and even Sora was a little stunned, but they smiled knowingly and walked out of the room. They exited the castle and boarded the Gummi Ship. All was quiet on the way back to Radiant Gardens. Sora could sense that John and Katie just wanted time to think. He knew what it felt like when he was taken on this journey and how it all had to sink in. John and Katie glanced at each other and gave a reassuring nod.


	3. Chapter 3

They landed in front of Merlin's house again and stepped out. The first thing they heard was yelling coming from inside the cottage. They gave each other a worried glance. "You guys stay out here while I check what's going on." Sora said as he was about to open the door. He paused. "On second thought, you should come with me."

"You're one to forget quickly." John said in a teasing way. Sora turned and was about to retort when he saw the smirk on John's face. He put on a smug grin, shook his head, and opened the door.

"Cleaning your house? That was the important task you had for me?" Riku's voice could be heard hundreds of miles away.

Sora opened the door wide enough to allow John and Katie inside. The usually messy home was swept, dusted, mopped, organized, and freshened to perfection. Riku was wearing a very dirty beige apron and facing Merlin. He wasn't happy.

"Well I had to make it nice for when these two would return. And I need someone to help me. You shouldn't be so ungrateful, Riku!" Merlin argued back.

"Tch, fine. Sorry I acted up." Riku removed the raggedy apron and set it aside. He noticed the three's presence. "So, Sora, are these the ones the King spoke of?"

Sora came up to a chair and sat down, motioning for Katie and John to join. "Yep, and there's more. We're needed so that we can protect them."

"Protect them?" Riku spoke to himself more than out loud. He sat down at the table, followed by Merlin. "Go on."

Sora cleared his throat. "Katie and John are the Light and the Dark of all the worlds. John's job is to seal away and destroy the darkness, and Katie's job is to use the light to connect all the worlds again like they were supposed to be. You and I, Riku, are here to protect them and make sure they do as they're meant to."

"You're making us sound like tools." Katie said in a slightly offended way.

Riku raised his brow. "Sorry. I don't think Sora meant anything by it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Sora apologized.

"Oh please," John scoffed. "She didn't mean it. We were joking."

"Yeah, if you guys are traveling with us, then you have to know sarcasm." Katie chimed in with a wide smile.

Both Riku and Sora stared then laughed, Merlin chuckling to himself. He coughed. "Now, John, Katie, do you want to know how to use your power first before you go?" It sounded like a question, but the tone and manner of his words told the two teens that they had no other choice but to hear him out.

"I guess…" Katie drawled.

"Sure." John shrugged nonchalantly.

Just then, the ground shook beneath the five's feet. Sora and Riku both rose up and headed for the window. Sora shouted. "Heartless! Lots of them!"

Sora and Riku stared at Merlin expectantly. "Go on," He said. "I'll teach these two more about their power while you take care of the Heartless outside." Sora and Riku nodded, summoning their keyblades and rushing out the door.

Merlin shuffled his feet toward the wall. He pressed his hand against the wall and it pushed back, moving slowly to the side revealing a secret room. "Come along now! We don't have all day!"

John and Katie got up in a second and raced to the door in hopes of being safe from the random siege of Heartless. Once inside they ran down the hallway and stopped once they reached a circular room.

"Now I'm going to rush into this, so I assume you guys have some sort of weapon," Merlin said facing the two.

"Okay cool a weapon well how do we summon it?" John asked.

"For both of you think about the aspect you control light or dark," Merlin said nodding reassuring his point.

Both teens closed their eyes and focused on their aspect. John imagined darkness but not an evil dark but a protecting banishing dark. Katie imagined being surrounded by light pure light and nothing else. In John's hand in a mass of darkness formed into a double edged sword. In Katie's hand appeared with a shine a metal spear with a large intricate looking point on both ends.

"Well done both of you," Merlin congratulated "Now do you think you can fight?"

Katie and John looked at each other and both said "Sure."

"Positive?" Merlin asked.

"We'll give it our best," John said confidently.

"Those bad guys don't know about our respiratory systems!" Katie cheered swinging her spear.

John ducked dodging the what would have been decapitating blow. He grasped his neck and smiled regaining the confidents.

"You should be heading back up," Merlin said.

Katie and John left the circular room and back to the main room and headed outside with their weapons in hand. As they stepped out Katie said " Lets kick some major ass."

John smiled out and focused in. Katie readied her reflexes and instincts. John noticed a heartless and went towards it blade angled ready to block or strike. The heartless was an Invisible, it sprang forward with its sword forward to stab. John quickly stepped to the side and swung his sword outward to parry the lunge.

Too many thought zipped through his head like a speeding bullet.

Will I make it.

Is Katie okay.

How many heartless are there to fight.

But he knew he had to focus. The invisible turned around back to him. Before it even moved John struck it, it stumbled back not gone but stalled. Katie was having a blast striking down heartless saying their names as she struck them out. She didn't have any complicated heartless attack. Just simple ones her spear seemed to shine brighter as she killed more.

John was at a standstill with another Invisible. The Invisible held it hands up summoning dark flames then released them. The flames came spiraling at John. He just held out a hand as if by instinct and the flames just melted away as if they hit a wall. John looked at his he felt extreme confusion he shook his head and struck down the Invisible.

Katie's spear was brimming with light that the heartless she confronted were blinded making them easy kill. The light did not blind her just her foes. She wanted to test something she thrust her free hand out and from her hand shot a white blast that took out several heartless.

The battle seemed to be over no more heartless appeared. "Ha that was nothing," Riku said rolling his neck.

"That was fantastic," Katie said bubbling with excitement.

"Too easy," Sora said.

"Great times, great times," John said admiring his hands.

"Were you worried?" Sora asked.

Katie shook her head. John nodded.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I was afraid they were so real but I'm happy their gone but I'll be okay," John said softly and turned away and went back inside the house.

"What's your friend's deal Katie?" Riku asked Katie. She shrugged.

"I'll find out though don't worry," Katie as she went after John.

"Nothing's wrong with him," Sora said.

Riku rolled his eyes " how would you know?"

Sora shrugged Riku shook his head."One thing I've noticed is that he seems nervous a lot," Riku said.

"I wonder why?" Sora asked.

After more discussion the team: Sora, Riku, Donald , Goofy, Katie, and John set out onto the Gummi ship and out of Radiant Gardens. In space the ship idled.

"We need to figure out where to go first," Riku said sternly. He looked at Katie and John.

"Why you lookin at me I have no idea," John said crossing his arms.

Katie stood and went over to the map. She looked over all the worlds on the map. One specific one caught her right away.

"Repo!" Katie said softly. She repeated herself but louder.

John jumped up from his seat next to Sora and went over to Katie's side. He gasped when he saw it on the map.

"What's so important about Repo?" Sora asked.

"Somewhere amazing," Katie said.

"Is that the destination?" Riku asked.

"Most definitely," John said looking at Katie and they began to dance humming music from Repo.


	4. Chapter 4

So they landed in Repo world and stepped out and like magic their clothes were changed.

Katie was changed into tight black shorts, a white top with ruffles on the collar, and a black pinstripe suit top. On her legs were fishnet leggings with a gun holster attached to her left leg with a gun in it her shoes had been converted to closed toes black heels. John was changed to match the Genterns of the current world. He was dressed in tight white shirt that was skanky and white shorts and his legs were all of a sudden shaved. He was wearing knee high white go-go boots and a red visor over his eyes. Sora and Riku were just dressed like ravers.

"Where are we going to go?" Riku asked.

"Don't know… how about the place where BlindMag was first met," John suggested looking at Katie.

Katie nodded and then realized what John meant." Oh that fair area," Katie said. John nodded.

"How are we going to find this area?" Sora asked.

John shrugged and began to walk off in a random direction. The others called after him and just followed him. John stopped after walking down a block. Katie was surprised how the world actually looked: it looked like it did in the movie.

The group stopped and stood their blankly as a man walked by them. He had long hair that was sort of like dreads and he had a long coat on and tight pants. When John and Katie saw him they gasped.

"Graverobber," Katie gasped.

Graverobber looked at them and gave Katie a strange look as if saying 'Do I know you?' He then shrugged and walked up to them. Katie and John jumped forward hugging Graverobber. He just looked down at the people hugging him.

"What's their deal?" Sora asked leaning over asking Riku.

"Don't know," Riku answered rolling his eyes.

The teens released Graverobber; he then looked down at his attackers." What's a Gentern doing outside the labs and you," he said gesturing at Katie" Aren't you a guard?"

John looked down at his outfit and it hit him that he was dressed like a Gentern. "Don't know what I'm doing out here," John said sounding very unsure. Katie shook her head. "Not a guard."

"Okay," Graverobber said looking Katie and John up down and continued. "So… Want some Zydrate?"

Katie and John smiled then shook their heads. Graverobber looked behind the teens at Sora and Riku standing silently behind their friends.

"What about them? They look like addicts." Graverobber said.

John looked over his shoulder and laughed lightly and said "No their fine."

"What is Zydrate?" Sora asked stepping forward past Katie and John towards Graverobber.

Graverobber spoke in a deep tone. "Well," A sly smirk formed on his lips as his hand reached in his coat pocket. Sora and Riku just watched as the strange, raggedy man pull something out; something that glowed a bright blue. Curiosity caught them as a glass vial filled with a liquid was presented to them. Katie and John giggled to each other, grinning from ear to ear. "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial."

"A…little glass vial?" Sora and Riku said in unison.

"A little glass vial!" Katie and John chirped, each on one either side of Graverobber, grabbing onto his coat like a small child would grab onto his mother's skirt. Graverobber didn't seem to mind.

Graverobber placed the vial into what looked like a superglue gun. "And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery!" Katie and John breathed heavily with excitement. A drug addict that dressed similarly to Sora and Riku came up to Graverobber from the shadows, flashing her pasty leg to the drug dealer. "Then the gun goes somewhere against your anatomy," He pressed the end of the gun against her thigh, then proceeded to inject Zydrate into her body. "And when the gun goes off, it sparks! And you're ready for surgery…Surgery…"

"Basically, this world has had problems with organ failures, until a company named GeneCo started helping people finance their organs. Zydrate is a painkiller, but can be abused. Graverobber sells it illegally in the Black Market." John explained with a smile. The druggie got up and stumbled back into the dark.

"There's more to the story, but detail isn't our main priority right now!" Katie chimed in. "By the way, how are we suppose to do our job? I mean, Sora's was easy to figure out, but we're different."

John thought for a minute. "Huh… I don't know…" Both teens turned and looked at Sora and Riku expectantly.

Riku blinked. "I don't know! I figured you two would know."

Sora patted Riku's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll learn along the way. I did and I turned out fine!"

Riku sighed and looked up to see the two others gone, leaving Graverobber to do his business. "Hey!" Riku panicked and got Graverobber's attention. "We're did Katie and John go?"

Graverobber looked puzzled. "You mean the Gentern and the guard?"

"Yes! Them! Where did they go?"

Graverobber shrugged. "Don't know. Come on, I got some Z here that I can make you feel great…"

Riku pushed Graverobber roughly against the wall of the back alley setting. "I don't give a flying cow about your stupid drug! Where did they go?"

Graverobber's eyes flashed with fear before narrowing into a glare. Sora ran up to Riku and pushed him off the man. "Riku! What's your problem?"

"Sorry," He huffed. "We can't lose them. You know they're important."

"That doesn't mean you can go around and act like a bully!"

"He was acting like a fucking prick!"

Sora winced at the curse word."I belong to SquareEnix and Disney! How dare you!"

"Sora, listen to me! We can't afford to lose them! The universe's survival depends solely on those two!"

"Hey!"

The two boys stopped their fight to turn their attention to Graverobber. "I'll help, even if you just man-handled me." He smirked. "I like those two. Their…interesting."

"Okay," Sora said. "Where did they go?"

"This way Katie! I saw her go down here!"

"John, are you sure about this? Shouldn't we go back and get Sora and Riku?"

John stopped running, letting Katie catch up. "I swear I saw Namine! We have to talk to her!"

"If it was her, then why did she run away?" John started to run again.

"If we catch up, we'll find out!"

The two ran through the alleys, twisting and turning, becoming more lost by the second. They didn't stop until they reached a dead end. All that was there were some old crates and the grimy walls surrounding them.

"Man," Katie whined to herself. "I feel like Sara from Labyrinth."

John panted. "Yeah…Except Jareth isn't here with his magic balls."

Katie chuckled in a perverted manner. "Heh heh, balls."

"I'm glad to see that the two of you followed me."

Katie and John searched for the sound of the feminine voice. John took in a sharp breath as Namine came out into the clearing, as a Gentern. "Namine's a Gentern! I knew it!" John exclaimed.

Namine furrowed her brows, but smiled as she remembered her uniform of a white dress, go-go boots, and a red visor, similar to John's uniform. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn us? Wait! Aren't you not suppose to exist?" Katie questioned.

"Whoa, yeah, what the Hell." John realized.

Namine smiled, but it soon faded away as she stepped closer to the two. "As the Light and Dark, your job is to connect the worlds with light and banish the darkness forever. You all know this, I presume?" The two nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Well, the reason I'm here is because of the Loophole."

"The Loophole?" John said skeptically.

Namine nodded. "Yes. I escaped from my place inside Kairi to try to find the two of you. With this disguise, I'm close to my true form and I caught your attention. I'm not the only one who discovered the Loophole. Organization XIII is back." The two gasped, in shock and slight happiness, yet they didn't show it. "They don't know who you two are, but you created the Loophole. Awakening your powers lets anyone or anything back into existence. It's not your entire fault," Namine frowned in sadness. "The King tried his best to stop it, but he made it worse. This allowed them to find it and come back. They want to know what created it and see if they can use it to their benefit. Just…"

"It's okay," Katie said, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "We'll fix it. And Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy are going to help us."

"Yep," John copied Katie's motion, only putting a hand on Katie's shoulder as well. "No worries, Namine. Are you going to be with us now, or…?"

"No." Was Namine's simple response.

"Hey, does this mean Roxas or Xion are back too?" Katie stepped back with a smile.

Namine shook her head. "No. One of my powers is that I have the ability to separate from Kairi only for a little while in desperate times."

"Desperate?" John questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," Namine began to fade rapidly, startling the two teens in front of her. "Now, don't worry. Sora, Riku, and Graverobber are here to help you out."

"What…?"

"John! Katie!" Said people turned to see the three others running towards them. They both turned around as Sora, Riku, and Graverobber came up and stopped in front of them.

"You guys okay?" Riku asked catching his breath wiping sweat off his forehead.

Katie and John nodded."So there's a loophole?" John asked looking at Katie.

"That's what she said to us," Katie said.

"So weird don't understand."

"Me neither."

"What are you guys talking about?"Riku asked interjecting into the conversation.

They turned towards him and frowned."Well let's see nobodies and things you slayed are back somehow."

Sora and Riku's jaws dropped.

"Your faces look funny," John said giggling girly.

Graverobber laughed "Sounds like the Genterns."

John laughed about Graverobber's statement and took it as a complement."Who does the repo jobs?"

Graverobber made a strange smile. "These strange black creatures some have a heart emblems on their chests."

"Heartless." Sora said.

"Why are heartless helping with repossession why did GeneCo hire those things?" John asked.

Graverobber shrugged "I don't know but I have to go; people to see, people to numb."

"Oh bye," Katie said waving bye sounding a little forlorn about Graverobber leaving. He walked away sort of skipping in a strange manner.

The group stood their awkwardly for a couple minutes just looking around or at each other. People passed them looked at them some stopped and stared at Katie or John. They seemed to be confused about why a Gentern was out of the lab and a guard was not being a guard.

"So why don't we just go bust into GeneCo and talk to their leader and stop their alliance with heartless." Sora suggested.

"I guess we could," John said.

Riku shrugged. "That's probably a good idea."

The group set out for GeneCo headquarters. They sneaked past the guards at the front and ascended up the building on an elevator to the top office. When the elevator doors opened the group stepped out and headed for the president's desk. Sitting in the pres's chair was Amber Sweet staring out the windows behind the desk.

"Amber, may we have a word?" John asked stepping in front of the entourage.

The young woman with a face that bore many scars. She wore a smug look and wore a dress that showed off her figure provocatively. She sat down in the plush chair and crossed one leg over the other. Her voice was airy yet catty. "What do you want? Who gave you permission to come here?"

"We have important news to tell you." Sora brushed past Katie and John and faced Amber. "The new repo men you've hired are actually heartless, and they are nothing but bad news! They take people's hearts for their own good. They'll turn on you and try to take your heart!"

Amber scoffed. "Please. I'm the owner of GeneCo, the most powerful woman in the world right now. My new repomen are doing a fabulous job, and-"

"Have they collected anything other than hearts?" Riku interrupted Amber.

She hesitated, and then answered. "Well…No, but that's because they're new. My associate, Luxord, said that-"

"Did you just say Luxord?" Sora asked, eyes widened.

"I want to hug the number ten…" Katie mumbled to herself. John heard the comment and rolled his eyes.

"How can that be…I-I killed him…" Sora muttered to Riku.

"Kill him? Ha! If you killed him, then you would have been arrested a long time ago." Amber said with a smirk.

"You don't understand!" Sora slammed his fists on the desk, surprising everyone in the room. "I killed Luxord and the rest of Organization XIII to save the world! I got rid of their leader and anyone else who wished harm to all the worlds! None of them should be alive!"

Amber just stared at him confused as ever, until a voice broke in. "Now, now, Sora, that is no way to talk to a lady."

Everyone froze as they saw a man in a black cloak step behind Amber. He lifted off his hood, showing off his charming grin, sky-blue eyes, trimmed goatee, and cut blonde hair. Katie's heart stopped a beat at seeing the Organization member X, John felt giddy yet prepared for the worst, all while Riku and Sora looked as if they've seen a ghost.

Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades and moved to protect John and Katie, arms spread out and ready to defend and fight.

"What is going on?" Sora blurted out.

"Explain yourself, Nobody." Riku said coldly.

Amber just stood there, stunned to her chair. "Luxord! I demand to know what is going on!" Her voice didn't match her cocky tone that time.

Luxord's grin faltered a bit at Riku and Sora's behavior with the two strangers. 'I have never seen them before. I am also certain that Xemnas has never mentioned them. Could they…?' His grin came back. "I would love to stay and chat, but I am afraid that I must be on my way." With that he snapped his fingers, three heartless that they have never encountered appeared in front of them.

Luxord formed a portal and vanished, leaving the five others in the room with the heartless. Amber leaped her chair and raced toward the door, ditching the heartless. "See you idiots later!"

"Wait!" John reached for Amber but missed. John followed Amber and Katie followed John, leaving Sora and Riku behind to deal with the newfound heartless.

"Damn it! Not again!" Riku cursed.

"Never mind them!" Sora replied. "Let's take out these heartless first!"


	5. Chapter 5

Katie and John continued to chase after Amber Sweet down the halls of GeneCo Headquarters. Amber Sweet just kept running not stopping and she showed no signs of stopping, Katie and John past several rooms on their run. They noticed that every room was different. In one room, Genterns marking up on clipboards how many organs were in stock. In another room, a surgery was taking place. A couple doors down were a room full of GeneCo employees relaxing in, what they assumed, was a break room. To Katie and John's surprise, nobody seemed to notice Amber running down the hall or people chasing after her. Katie and John both felt that as a bonus so nobody could stop them from hopefully catching Amber.

Amber was heading towards the end of the hallway that turns to another hallway. She turned the corner quickly. Katie and John picked up their paces so they hopefully see if she tried to hide. As they neared the corner, security guards came around said corner. The guards stopped and faced John and Katie. They stopped running and saw that the guards had guns.

"Put your hands up," The guard in the center commanded.

The teens put their hands up slowly. Katie bit her lip and John backed up a little. John glanced over his shoulder and saw more guards with guns behind him and Katie. The canter guard waved a hand, obviously a signal to the guards behind the teens. Two guards behind them stepped forward, brought their hands down behind Katie and John's backs, and handcuffed their wrists.

"To the containment cells for the two of you," The center guard said as he turned and began to lead the group to the containment area.

John and Katie were put in separate cells. The whole containment area was just several giant freezers made to look like icy prison cells, and air conditioners could be heard in the distance. In other cells, Katie noticed dead bodies that were blue and purple from the cold. The cell she was put into only had one dead body that was slouched in the corner. She could feel the heat drain from her body, rubbing her forearms to try and create some form of friction. She let out a breath and watched the steam come out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, John was shivering in his cell. His skin was losing color and he would love some heat. He wished he knew more about his powers besides making a barrier. John regretted not summoning his sword and killing the guards when he and Katie were captured. He wished Sora would just bust in and save him and Katie.

Back in the office, Sora and Riku stood up straight and faced Luxord. They just defeated the heartless and were now waiting for Luxord to make a move.

"Is that all you got?" Sora asked, hopping back and forth on his feet.

"You know that's not all, but the rest will be revealed later," the Brit replied and laughed.

Sora just rolled his eyes and said, "Oh whatever. What are you doing in this world?"

Luxord wagged a finger and shook his head. "You shouldn't worry about me, but about your friends that are held captive in the containment cells." Luxord played a dark smirk upon his face as he slid into a dark portal behind him and vanished.

Sora blinked. "Did… Did he just moonwalk?"

Riku sighed in frustration. "Damn it! Not again! I swear I'll put a leash on those two if they don't stick to us!"

"Riku, calm down! We just need to find someone who knows where the containment cells are."

"I bet that Amber Sweet person does." Riku huffed through gritted teeth.

Sora nodded. They turned and left the room. They then ran down the hall.

Riku stopped; Sora turned around and gave Riku a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Where would she be anyway?"

The two just stared at each other. "This is why we need them."

"Why don't we just ask?" Sora suggested with a smile. Without a reply from Riku, Sora ran up to the nearest figure coming their way. This happened to be a Gentern. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where Amber Sweet might be?"

The sexy nurse smiled and spoke seductively. "She's probably on the fourteenth floor in room two-B."

"Okay Riku, let's go!" The boys dashed by the woman and headed for the nearest elevator. Time passed slowly as they reached their destined floor. They raced out the automatic doors and looked frantically for room two-B. Spotting it, they burst in. "Stop right there!" Sora yelled and pointed a finger at Amber.

Both boys blinked at the sight. Amber Sweet was laid out on an operating table with three Genterns surrounding her with knives and scalpels. Each gasped in a way that sounded more like an orgasm than a shock.

"What the Hell do you want now?" Amber asked, fading in and out of conscious from all the drugs in her system.

Riku stepped up. "We want to know where the containment cells are, and why you let heartless and Organization XIII get involved." Sora nodded in agreement.

Amber waved off the Genterns and was almost knocked out as she spoke. "The heartless are used to collect organs that need repossession. I thought I already told you that. They came from some British guy in a tacky cloak. He said that they were better than our repo-men, so I took his advice. They're stupid, but convenient. As for Orgy What's-It, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sora nodded, the information filling in. "Okay, great. Now where are the containment cells?"

Amber blew a raspberry at them. "I don't know. Somewhere behind the building…" She fell unconscious after that.

"At least we have some idea where they are."

"Yep. Let's move." The two abandoned the celebrity in her bed and left the building. They ran around the corner outside and searched, finding nothing but dark alleyways and druggies. They were about to give up when a familiar shadow caught their eye.

"Graverobber!" Sora and Riku screamed at the Zydrate merchant.

Said man looked up, and then grinned in amusement. "Hello again." Riku marched up to him. Out of reflex Graverobber pulled out a switchblade. "Don't even think about man-handling me again."

"I wasn't!" Riku said offended.

Sora walked up next to Riku. "Our friends were taken to the containment cells. Can you take us there?"

Graverobber frowned. "The containment cells? That's where they keep the dead bodies."

Sora and Riku gasped. "Dead bodies?"

"Yes…" Graverobber replied. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Graverobber led the two towards the back area of GeneCo.

"There are the containment cells," he said, pointing to a small building.

The building had two guards outside the front door. They thanked Graverobber and charged at the guards. The guards were surprised and had no time to react. Sora and Riku easily dispensed of the guards. They then entered the building. As they walked in there was a drastic change in temperature from warm to dead cold.

"Geez its cold in here," Sora said rubbing his arms vigorously.

"Probably to keep the bodies from falling apart," Riku said as he looked around the entryway.

"They're probably down that way," Sora suggested pointing straight ahead.

The two boys headed down the entryway to a room filled with cells. Most of the cells were piled with bodies and a few were empty.

"This place is like a maze. We'll never find them," Riku said.

"Stop being a pessimist; we'll find them. Let's split up, okay?" Sora said.

Riku nodded and walked down a random aisle; Sora to the opposite of Riku. He kept shivering as he passed cell after cell of frozen corpses. He'd hate to find out if John or Katie were dead; especially John.

Sora paused his thoughts. John was always so flustered around him. "Why is that? I mean, I'm not that intimidating, am I?" He wondered out loud. A small shuffle of feet caught Sora off guard. He looked around to find the source, getting closer to one particular cell. "John, is that you?"

John nodded, most of his body a dark blue. Sora's eyes widened at John's appearance and used his keyblade to unlock the cell gate. He rushed in and pulled John into his arms. "My God, John! You're so cold…" Sora's voice leaked with sympathy.

John blushed at the contact, the feeling of Sora's hot breath against his neck felt too good. John was happy Sora couldn't see his face. "So… Cold…" John mumbled through chattering teeth.

"What?" Sora moved away so he could get a full view of John.

"Fingers… hands frozen."

"Oh. Here, let me help." Sora took John's hands into his own and pressed his lips lightly. Before John could think, Sora breathed out warm puffs of breath as hard as he could onto the cold fingers. He did this for a few minutes, hugging John in the process and enjoying it too much for his own good. "Better?"

John nodded. 'Hot damn,' He thought. Sora placed a hand on John's arm. John's arm was still icy cold aside from his fingers being defrosted.

"You're still cold as Hell!" Sora exclaimed as he pulled John closer to his chest.

"I'm fine, Sora," John stuttered as he pressed his cheek to Sora's chest.

"You don't seem okay."

"Trust me, I'm fine. And Hell isn't cold."

Sora looked down at John, not understanding what he meant. He remembered his earlier comment, nodded, and asked. "Then what is Hell?"

John pulled back from Sora and replied, "It's hot. Just like you."

Sora smiled not completely understanding what John meant. 'He must mean my body heat…?' He brushed the incident aside. He stood up and offered his hand. "You want to get out of here and find Katie and Riku?"

John nodded and placed his hand on Sora's. Sora pulled him up onto his feet. He led John out of the cell and back the way he came from. To John it seemed Sora didn't mind that they were still holding hands. The two boys found their way back to the place where the aisles crossroad. Katie and Riku were waiting.

When Katie saw Sora and John she let out a scream of joy and ran towards them. She practically tackled both boys as she hugged them. Both boys hugged her back tightly.

"John! I'm glad you're okay." Katie sighed in relief. "Riku found me just as I was going into hypothermia."

"Good thing he found you." Sora let go of John's hand. Katie caught it and looked at John, who was smiling sheepishly. "Let's get out of here."

The four sneaked around the halls. Sora and Riku lead the way while Katie and John followed. "So John. Did anything happen between you two, or…"

John hushed her. "Yes, but right now isn't the time."

"Oh? What did you two do?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Did you kiss?"

"I said nothing!"

"Hey you two," Riku's voice broke the conversation. "We found the exit. Now stay close." He stepped in between John and Katie, grabbing their hands and dragging them out of the building.

John maneuvered out of his grasp. "We're not five."

"Then keep up. We've still got work to do."

John rolled his eyes and followed Riku as he led the group away from the containment building. They all were silent as they left the dark alleyways and onto the main grounds of the GeneCo. building. They stood in front of the large building. Katie held up her hand to block out some of the building's light radiating from GeneCo.'s windows and advertisements.

"Imagine the electric bill for this place," John said gesturing towards all the bright lights.

Katie laughed. She could only imagine how much the bill would be for GeneCo. Even though GeneCo. owned everything and had billions of dollars and could afford said bill, the topic was humorous.

"Do we have a plan on going up there and talking some sense into Amber?" John asked looking up at Riku he assumed he should ask Riku because he seemed to always be in charge.

"Yes, that would be a great idea. I have an idea where she might be." Riku said smiling.

"Where, Riku?" Sora asked leaning back on his heels.

"In surgery," Riku answered bluntly.

"Surgery." Katie whispered to John. He snickered. Riku chuckled lightly at Katie and John's reference to a song he remembered them humming a while back.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?" Sora said bouncing up and down as if he just drank three energy drinks.

"Calm your balls, Sora," Katie said.

Sora gave her a strange look. "What do you mean by…?" He stopped midsentence understanding what she meant and glared at her.

"My balls are calm, thank you." Sora hissed.

John blushed and raised his hands to hide his cheeks. Riku burst into full laughter pointing at Sora. The laughter became contagious and Katie burst out laughing. Sora made an angry pouty face and glared at each of his friends.

"Calm down, will ya?" Sora huffed and crossed his arms.

Katie and Riku calmed down. Sora still had his arms crossed he turned away from the group so his back was to them. John glanced at Katie his expression blank. She shrugged.

"So, Riku, why don't you lead us to the surgery room?" Katie offered.

Riku nodded and began to walk forward past Sora and to the building's entrance. Katie followed after him and John followed Katie. Sora watched them go and then after a couple of seconds he ran to catch up to them.

Riku held the elevator open as he waited for the rest of the group to come aboard. When Sora entered the elevator Riku patted him on the back.

"Sorry for what happened back there." Riku said.

"It's okay, it just ruffled my feathers a bit," Sora replied.

"Well, you should be thankful Katie didn't tell you to grow a pair and chill them." John said giggling.

Sora smiled. "That wouldn't pertain to me because I already have a pair." He said, pointing to his crotch area.

"You do?" John asked raising a brow.

"Don't make me regret saving you."

"You would never do that."

Riku tuned the two bickering boys out and pressed the number fourteen on the control pad. He watched the numbers above the doors glow as they passed a floor. There was a ding heard as the elevator stopped at the right floor. The elevator doors slid open. The group exited the elevator.

"Where do you think she would be? She could be in a different surgery room then last time," Sora said looking on either side of him down the hallways which were lined with doors.

They were all silent. But a loud scream was heard and one of the doors in the right side hallway burst open. They were practically trampled by a herd of Genterns that had burst out the door.

"Hey, what's going on…?" John asked trying to stop one of the nurses as she ran by. He stopped when he heard a gut-wrenching scream. Katie and John looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the room the Genterns escaped from. Sora and Riku followed them. They ran for the door, only to slam against something hard. John and Katie were inside, but Riku and Sora were stuck outside of said room.

"Huh?" Sora pressed his hands against an invisible wall. "A barrier?"

"Not again," Riku groaned in annoyance. Both boys looked up to see John and Katie looking puzzled.

A swirling mass of darkness summoned Luxord behind them. Sora and Riku turned and glared at the Nobody. "What do you want?" Sora asked.

"It's not what I want," Luxord replied. He looked past the Keyblade Weilders to the two teens stuck behind the barrier with an evil grin. "What we want is to see what makes these two special. So I am putting them to a test."

"Riku," Sora whispered to the silverette in worry. "If Amber turns into a heartless, John and Katie might not make it."

"That is what I am hoping." Luxord's grin widened at Sora's attempt at a hushed voice. Then he disappeared as fast as he appeared. Riku and Sora could only hope John and Katie would make it.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't like the look on Luxord's face." Katie said nervously.

A threatening growl caught their attention. They turned toward the operating where Amber Sweet lay. She sputtered and growled as her skin changed into a deep maroon. He body melded with the operating table and became disfigured and disproportioned. Her eyes glowed yellow and a heartless symbol covered her chest. She was decaying and rotting in front of the two, and it scared them.

"Oh shit." John spoke. He shook off his fear and summoned his weapon. "Come on Katie! We can take her!"

Katie blinked and nodded. "Right." She summoned her weapon and they stood in a battle stance.

Amber's arms elongated and had long talons. The two teens waited for her to strike. Amber heartless cackled spit and a dark liquid gurgled out of her mouth. She lashed out with an arm swinging in an attempt to knock them back or break some bones.

John jumped in front of Katie and quickly remembered how to summon up a barrier. Amber's arms bounced off the barrier and whacked her in the face. She roared loudly and out of her mouth blasted five dark energy balls.

Katie waved her dual blade staff and knocked away the energy in different directions. John rushed forward holding his blade similar to the way Riku holds his.

"John, wait-" Katie called after him as she chased after him.

John swung at the tentacles and what not that tried to assault him. He was in a fearless mode all his logic was gone he felt like he did when he played Kingdom Hearts and was fighting a boss. Katie dodged and occasionally struck down a tentacle.

John launched himself forward and struck Amber in the face. She roared and flung her head back. John landed on the ground and looked at Katie coming towards him. Katie seemed to know what to do she rose her hand and a red fireball shot from her outstretched hand and slammed into Amber's face. She let out another roar.

Outside the room, Riku and Sora were glad the two inside were not panicking. "Least they're fighting." Riku said.

"They're pretty kick butt," Sora complimented smiling.

John and Katie were hacking at tentacles and energy balls. Amber heartless was dazed from the onslaught. "I think we can do a finishing move. How about you?" John offered.

"Yeah, that would be fun. But how?" Katie said.

"Let's just hold up our hands." John said.

Katie and John positioned in front of heartless Amber holding up their hands. On Katie's hand appeared a bright sphere and on John's appeared a dark globe of black.

"Now." Katie commanded.

John complied, they both closed their eyes. From their elemental spheres shot a beam and pierced the heartless symbol. There was a blinding light and a muffled scream. Outside, Riku looked away from the light and Sora covered his eyes. The light subsided and the barrier from the surgery room broke.

Riku and Sora rushed inside. John and Katie were standing next to Amber who was lying on the slab. Katie poked Amber's shoulder; the woman shot up and looked at the teens.

"Unnh... You guys again!" Amber exclaimed. "… I get the hint. No more heartless or Orgy thirteen." Amber jumped off the slab and rushed towards Riku and Sora, and shoved them aside and left the operation room.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"I think she understands that heartless are bad." Katie replied.

"That's good," Riku interjected into their small conversation as him and Sora came up.

"Are you guys okay? No bodily injuries?" Sora asked.

"We're fine. Look at us." John said waving his hands. Sora nodded. John came forward and hugged Sora tightly. "Thanks for caring."

Sora blushed but hugged John back. Riku stared quizzically at the scene while Katie smiled sweetly.

The moment stopped as Katie and John sensed a change in their weapons. They glowed a strange color and evolved. John's sword grew in size, a more menacing and lethal appearance, yet fitted his personality and as light as could be. Katie's changed so there were two dual blade staffs, and the blade was much thicker than before. John and Katie looked at each other, then at Sora and Riku.

"Okay…" Sora drawled out.

"That's… new." Riku complimented.

"Did our weapons just evolve?" John asked no one in particular.

Silence drifted in the room, no one knowing what to say. Suddenly, Graverobber popped in from the door. "I just saw a bunch of Genterns freaking out about Amber turning into a monster. Everything alright in here?"

John smiled. "Yeah, don't worry. We took care of it."

A strange feeling surged in John's senses. He locked eyes with Katie and instinct kicked in. They faced each other and connected their hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated the sudden energy to what felt like a lock to something. Breaking it down in their minds, a swirl of silver light engulfed them and spread through the world like a ripple. They raised their weapons and a giant 'click' was heard.

It happened in a few seconds and they opened their eyes.

"What just happened?" Graverobber asked in an uneasy voice.

"I… don't know." Katie replied.

"Maybe Merlin knows?" John said. "I think we did what we came here for."

"You mean…?" Riku wondered out loud.

"Yep. I think we're starting to connect worlds and banishing darkness." John beamed in understanding.

"If that's how we do it, it seems easy." Katie thought.

"I'm not sure about this," Riku pondered. "Let's go back to Radiant Gardens and ask Merlin, just to be sure."

"I'm officially lost." Graverobber pouted.

"Don't worry. We'll probably come back." Sora reassured the drug dealer. He just stared at him in more confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

The four left the company's building and got into the Gummiship. Inside the ship, Donald and Goofy were passed out.

"Well I guess they guarded the ship," John said sarcastically as he took a seat next to Katie.

"Yeah, wake up you lazy bums," Sora shook Donald and Goofy's shoulders.

The two snapped awake with a yelp. They just looked at Sora with a dazed expression. "Garwsh, you nearly scared me to death!" Goofy yawned stretching out his arms.

"Sorry," Sora apologized. He quickly sat down in a chair next to John. John shifted in his seat as Sora sat next to him. Riku stood in front of the computer and started up the ship. The ship lifted off the ground and flew out of the world's atmosphere.

"Hey guys, you should come look at this." Riku commanded.

"Aren't we still going to Radiant Gardens?" John sighed in slight annoyance. He stood up and his legs felt like noodles.

"Yes, we're still going to Radiant Gardens, but look at all of these worlds," Riku said as he examined the screen.

Katie, John, and Sora stood beside Riku and looked down at the screen. Katie looked over the names of the worlds. There was Repo and Radiant Gardens, but some of the others were strange to her: The Enchanted Forest, Moulin Rouge, San Francisco Bay, Halloween Town, Twilight Town, Earth, and Anastasia.

"That's a lot of worlds…" John mumbled, being too distracted to say anything more.

"Are we going to all those worlds eventually?" Katie asked.

"I suppose so." Sora answered.

"That's going to be exciting!" John said bubbly with glee.

The ship landed lightly in front of Merlin's house. The group stepped off the ship and entered inside the small house. Cid and Leon were leaning over the computer chatting about something. Merlin was sitting in a giant chair reading an enormous book. Yuffie was playing target practice with some ninja stars against a dart board. Aerith was standing near a chalk board writing some formulas on it. Neither of them noticed the group enter.

"Hello?" Sora called.

Merlin looked up from his book. He hopped out of his chair slamming the book shut and setting it aside. He rushed forward and stopped in front of them. "I'm so sorry for sending you two in without knowledge!" Merlin said looking at John and Katie.

"What are you talking about? Sending them without knowledge…?" Riku asked stepping forward.

"What I meant is that I didn't show them how to use magic, and I didn't tell them about their weapons and their forms." Merlin answered. Riku nodded. Merlin turned around and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a random book. The bookshelf shifted to the right, revealing a corridor.

"Merlin, what's that?" John asked.

"Oh don't worry. Just follow me." Merlin waved an arm telling them to follow him. The group followed after Merlin down the corridor to a large spacious room with furniture lining the edges of the room. "While you were all gone, I did some research."

"On what?" John asked.

"On you two," Merlin said pointing at John and Katie.

"What did you find?" Katie asked with pure curiosity.

Merlin smiled. "You two have a special form."

Sora's interest was caught. "You mean like the forms I have?"

"Yes, only they each have one that evolves with their experience in battle." Merlin continued. "Their weapons evolve with their maturity and skill to become more powerful. This is important because if they can't use magic, their weapons will help in battle. Their forms are the embodiment of their main power: Light and Dark. They can use their form as a last resort to take down strong enemies." Merlin turned his attention to Katie and John. "Now, as far as summoning your weapons and using your forms, you should know by now that it relies on pure instinct and concentration. It comes naturally to you to use magic because, in a way, your purpose within guides you to do so.

"John," said boy gave a curt nod, "Your power is Darkness, so your magic is ice, gravity, and reflect. Your weapon will help you take down the darkness, so it conjures up more strength. Now, please change to your form for practice."

"How?"

"Concentrate."

John closed his eyes. He thought of what it felt like when he fought; the energy pulsing through his veins. His clothes changed: He wore a zipped up shirt that trailed longer in the back, showing off his figure and chest. It was a deep purple with black zippers at the sleeves opened up to show his black gloves that reached his elbows. He wore boots with purple buckled and pinstripe pants in black and purple. John opened his eyes and liked the strange yet attractive look. He felt like he could do anything.

"This is your form," Merlin spoke. "It is called Sapphire Haze." John summoned his weapon to give the full look.

"Wow, John. You look great." Katie admired John in awe.

"You have the same thing," Merlin grinned. "As the Light, your magic is lightning, fire, and cure. It is your job to keep both of you alive and bright. Concentrate now."

Katie closed her eyes like John and thought of the light her weapon emitted during battle. Small feathered wings unfolded from her back. A white shirt wrapped around her breast and torso, small ribbons acting as sleeves. A blue and silver skirt that was tattered reached her mid-thighs, silver buttons keeping it in place at her waist. White sandals replaced her shoes and she felt refreshed and new. She summoned her weapon and opened her eyes for a full effect.

She gasped. "I have wings!"

John laughed at her amusement. "Are you sure we need to know more? We already used magic in battle."

"A little more knowledge wouldn't hurt." Merlin said.

John shrugged and pondered who would show them magic. "So… are you going to show us how to use magic better?"

"No." Merlin paused.

"Then who?" Katie asked smiling and hoping it would be someone special.

"It will be Sora." Merlin said smiling. He disappeared in a poof of sparkles.

"Wait, what?" Sora started as Merlin disappeared. Sora then turned to face Riku. Riku smirked and turned to leave the room. Sora looked at Katie and John, who were smiling.

"You're a strange choice," John broke the silence with a small snicker.

"What does that mean?" Sora fumed.

"Nothing. So show us some skill," John said stepping forward, eager to learn magic.

"Um, okay. Uh… What should I show you guys since you already have the hang of magic…"Sora trailed off in thought.

"It's a bit stuffy in here. Let's move out of this room." Katie offered. She changed back to her normal form, John copying her.

They all agreed and left the room and went upstairs. Sora went and crashed on a couch next to a bookshelf, the only person there besides the three was Riku. John went and sat next to Sora. He then poked Sora's forehead. Katie watched them and rolled her eyes.

"If we aren't doing anything, I'm going to go catch some air." She spoke and headed for the door.

"Me too." Riku agreed following after Katie.

Sora took in a deep sigh, and then pushed himself up. "Okay, John, are you ready!"

John stared at Sora. "…Sure." He stood up.

"First, get into this stance and hold out your arms up like this." Sora instructed John, his legs spread apart and his hands up to his chest, palms facing out.

John copied his moves. "Like this?"

Sora shook his head and walked up to John. "Here," he went behind John and grabbed his wrists gently. "Like this."

A small blush crept up John's cheeks. "Okay… now what?"

Still holding onto his wrists, Sora rested his head slightly in the crook of John's neck. "Yeah, and when you want to use, let's say, ice," he guided John's body with his body, pressing close. John could feel Sora's breath tickle his ear. "You move like this. Got it?"

John swallowed and tried to ignore the pleasure building up in his body. "Uh, yeah."

"Good," Sora stretched John's hand out. He wedged his leg between John's legs and pushed his right leg forward. John felt his knees rub dangerously close to a certain area. 'Now when you use gravity," Sora continued, "You have to be in this position. So for reflect," Sora rammed himself against John and pinned his arms up, spreading his body out. Like this. Just think of holding up a wall." John let a silent gasp pass his lips.

'This is so wrong! He can't be doing this and be totally oblivious.' Before John knew what was happening, Sora let go. John turned to face Sora. The smirk on the Keyblade Wielder's face made John flush. 'What the Hell! I thought he was naïve'

"Just make sure you feel the power. It helps me if I think about it." Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry. It's hard to explain." John eased his breathing to try and calm himself down.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside, Katie strode away from Merlin's house in the direction of the Bailey. She was surprised that Riku didn't follow her. She turned the corner and went up the steps to the Bailey's entrance. Katie rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and stopped where she stood, staring at what she saw; a black hooded figure.

"Hello, Guardian of Light." The black hooded man spoke in a very deep voice.

Katie smiled and made a high pitched squeal of joy. She ran forward and stopped halfway to him. "You are…" Katie paused and tried to recall his voice. "Xemnas." Xemnas nodded and pulled his hood back, his silver mane of hair dusting across his shoulders and back. "What are you doing here?" She questioned warily. She loved Xemnas the character, but she knew from playing Kingdom Hearts that he was evil.

Xemnas pointed at her and spoke. "I'm here for you and your friend."

"Oh," Katie said. "So you're going to take us away? Well, guess what! You won't be able to!" Katie ran off back to Merlin's house, leaving Xemnas just standing there. He sighed angrily.

"Damnit, Luxord was right. I should have offered cookies." Xemnas grumbled, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He then disappeared and went back to the castle. At the castle, he called a meeting with the rest of the organization in the room called Where Nothing Gathers.

"You obviously don't have the kids." Luxord said as he appeared on his chair.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Xemnas growled. "Or else they would be with me."

"Okay, sorry." Luxord put his hands up in defense.

"Superior, what have you summoned us for?" Saix asked.

"I'm sure everyone is thrilled to be alive again, but the main reason I called this meeting to discuss the topics of the two Guardians of Light and dark," Xemnas said raising his arms into the air.

"What's there to discuss? They're obviously powerful. The question is what our course of action about handling them is," Zexion said as he flipped through the pages of his Lexicon as if he was going to find any information on the two.

"We're going to capture them." Xemnas said.

"That's a good idea, but shouldn't we know information about them if we're to capture them?" Saix asked looking up to Xemnas on his chair.

"Yes. That's why we sent in Luxord to the first world they visited to collect information."

"What did you learn Luxord?" Vexen inquired.

Luxord cleared his throat. "They seem to know a lot about the worlds that normally most would not. They didn't even do proper recon and yet they seemed to know almost everything."

"Are they clairvoyant?" Lexeaus asked sternly.

"No, not necessarily." Luxord hesitated. "They just seem to know. It's hard to put into words."

Everyone in the room seemed to be curious about the two Guardians. They were practically on the edge of their chairs. "Tell us about their personalities." Vexen ordered.

"All right. The girl, I think her name is Katie, acts very bubbly. And the boy, John, is calm and acts strangely around Sora. I think he might have a crush on the Keyblade Wielder." Luxord replied.

"Oh my!" Marluxia laughed, flicking his hair back. "That's scandalous; the boy has a crush on Sora. Well, who wouldn't?"

"Marluxia, you sleaze, preying on the young!" Larxene exclaimed, waving a finger at Marluxia.

Marluxia smiled a dirty smile. "I have no interest in the wielder of the Keyblade. I was just starting a fact."

"I think we should just nix all these do-gooders." There was silence as they all considered Larxene's idea, until Xemnas spoke.

"Nope, we can't do that. We can use the Guardians and Sora for they can help us achieve Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas bellowed. There was a sigh of disappointment around the room.

"Your plan sounds familiar, like a broken record." Xigbar spoke up.

"I agree." Larxene said dusting something off her cloak.

Xemnas glared down on all of them. "I have a plan for those three. You will see it unfold all in good time. Meeting dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

Katie ran into Riku, who was surprised to see her in such a hurry. "Katie, what's wrong?"

Katie breathed. "Xemnas was here. He wants me and John."

Riku's eyes widened. "Go to Merlin's house. Now." He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her in the direction to the old wizard's house. The two ran and busted through the door. John and Sora just came down from the stairs. They jumped in surprise as Riku and Katie burst in.

Merlin started. "What's with the entire ruckus?"

"Xemnas has been spotted! He's after John and Katie."

"Xemnas?" John and Sora gasped in unison.

"Xemnas?" Merlin questioned. "But didn't you and Sora defeat Organization XIII?"

"Well…" Riku stared at Katie expectantly.

"What?" Katie spoke with naiveté. "I saw Xemnas. He talked to me."

Cid, who was typing at the computer and unnoticed until now, chose that now was a great time to speak. "Do any of you know a world called Earth?"

Katie and John exchanged worried glances. "That's our world."

Cid puffed on his cigarette. "Seems that this world is in trouble."

John was shocked. "Oh no."

Sora lowered his eyes, but put a hand on John's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. Let's go back and take care of it."

Katie and John beamed.

"We better hurry." Riku opened the door and checked outside to see if it was safe to leave.

"Wait," Katie paused. "Cid, how can you check our world outside the Gummiship?"

Cid smirked friendly. "Donald and Goofy were kind enough to hook me up so I can help keep track while you four are gone."

"You guys are staying here?" Sora asked a bit disappointed. John and Katie silently cheered in their heads.

"Yep. We figured we'd be more useful here." Goofy grinned.

"Promise to be good, okay?" Donald added.

Sora shrugged. "See ya. Alright, let's go."

The four boarded the ship and sped off to Earth. John's thoughts muddled him with ill images and Katie couldn't stop fidgeting due to the nervousness.

"I wonder what's going on at Earth." John asked turning to Katie.

Katie gave him an uneasy smile. "I don't know. Hopefully nothing bad."

John nodded pondering the thoughts of what could be going on. He highly hoped his family and friends were safe from whatever bad event was happening.

"There seems to be Nobodies appearing throughout the place we picked you guys up at. They aren't hurting anybody… Maybe the organization is up to something," Riku announced as he read a planet transmission from the ship's space map. John remembered when he first met Sora and Riku for 'real'. He quickly dismissed the memory. Suddenly the ship made a rumble noise and shook.

"Woah! What was that?" Katie asked looking around the ship.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Just having some issues on the route to Earth, so it's going to be a while." Riku said leaning back in his chair.

"What are you doing, Riku? Aren't you going to man the controls?" Katie asked standing up stretching.

"It's on auto-pilot. I'm taking a short nap." Riku replied yawning widely. Riku closed his eyes and appeared to be falling asleep. Katie went over to sit next to a window. She looked outside the window at the stars passing by.

"I love the stars," Katie said softly to herself. She rested her elbow on the chair's armrest and leaned her chin on her palm. An amused expression played across her face, the stars shown in her eyes as they passed.

John leaned back in his chair staring up at the ship's ceiling. Sora was sitting in the chair next to him. John glanced at Sora from the corner of his eye. Sora turned his head and looked at him. John averted his eyes away. Sora got out of his chair and kneeled down next to John's chair. John quickly turned his face to look at Sora. He practically was breathless when he looked in Sora's blue eyes. To John they seemed deep and soulful. Well John knew Sora's been through a lot so his eyes have seen many good and horrible things.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked smiling.

"Yeah just a little confused," John said still looking in Sora's eyes.

"Confused? About what?" Sora asked.

"Back at Merlin's house when you were showing me stances to use my magic, were you oblivious to what you were doing, this is going to sound weird, but the way you were touching me," John asked looking deep into Sora's eyes.

Sora couldn't hide the pink blush on his sun kissed cheeks. "D-Did I make you uncomfortable."

"Uh, no, just-"

Sora stood up and bowed his head. "Sorry if I seemed forward or anything. Not that that's supposed to mean anything! Um," Sora stuttered and shuffled his feet. "I'm going to see what Riku's up to."

Sora was about to leave when he felt a hand tug on his own. "Wait, Sora," John whispered. Sora gave John the cutest pout and John couldn't help but smile wider. "I didn't mind."

Sora stared at disbelieve. "What?"

Riku! We're about to crash! Wake up!" John shouted over Sora's shoulder at the snoozing Riku, as he noticed the ground coming closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Riku, with a snort, jumped out of his chair and noticed the ship about to crash. He began pushing buttons quickly and luckily saved the ship barely. The ship landed with a bumpy landing. Sora fell back and reached out for John. John let out a gasp as he fell with Sora. He landed on top of Sora with an oof.

"We're home!" Katie exclaimed steadying herself against the wall. She dusted her pants off and gasped softly as she saw John fall on top of Sora.

"Sorry," Sora said. "Are you okay?" Sora asked in a very caring way.

John looked at Sora and blushed and rolled off of Sora. Sora sat up and looked at John with a smirk on his face. John noticed the smirk. "What are you smirking at?" John asked crossing his arms.

Sora shrugged, "Nothing."

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He then stood up and went over to stand by Riku examining the ships damage.

Katie walked over to Sora and looked down at him. "Need help up?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Sora said standing up. Sora looked at Katie with curiosity. "You know John pretty well, right?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah really well."

"A couple minutes ago he was talking to me about back when I was showing him some tricks on easier ways to use magic and, a simple way to say this is, John felt a little awkward while I was showing him," Sora scratched the back of his head and let out a small nervous laugh as he saw Katie's face brighten but continued. "And he said he didn't mind what I was doing. What does that mean?"

Katie smiled and looked over at John who was talking to Riku. John couldn't hear what she and Sora were talking about. 'Hope John won't get mad about what I'm about to say.' Katie thought silently. She took a deep breath.

"Sora," Katie began, and hoped she wouldn't regret later, "John likes you, a lot."

Sora's eyes widened. "He does? That explains a lot of things… It explains his overall nervousness around me." Sora looked over at John, then back at Katie. "What now?" He asked.

"I don't know, are you going to treat him different?" Katie asked in a serious voice. She was wondering if Sora would become a jerk now because he found out John likes him. She bit her bottom lip. 'Damn, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. Me and my big mouth,' she thought as she watched Sora begin to sort of become hysterical.

"No. I'm just going to treat him different it's just all of the awkward moments between us and some of things he has said to me, I don't know I'm sort of having some feelings for him, I guess," Sora said pressing a hand to his chest.

Katie put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my Gosh. Wait-uh okay that's cute you have feelings too."

"So should I move forward with him?" Sora asked.

"No! He's very observant he'll figure something's up and know I'm involved. But be slow with it move forward with him slowly."

Sora nodded. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" John asked as he walked up.

"Oh, nothing. I was telling Sora some things about Earth," Katie said.

John nodded. Riku walked up and pressed a button on the wall. The ship released down a ladder.

"So you guys ready to go?" Riku asked.

The group got off the ship and looked around the area.

"We're in downtown Carlsbad!" John exclaimed as he noticed landmarks around them. The small buildings, sunny skies, busy streets, and ocean breeze was the view they saw. The people went about their business without noticing the four teens. Aromas from shops slowly drifted through the air and the sun shone brightly.

Katie stretched. "Ah! Nothing's changed."

Sora observed his surroundings of the small coastal town. "Reminds me of Twilight Town and Destiny Islands."

John smiled and nodded. "Kind of…"

"What's this?" Riku walked up to a lamp post and ripped a paper off. He scanned through the paper's contents and sighed in aggravation. "Oh great… You guys, read this."

Sora, John, and Katie crowded around Riku and read. John gasped. "Wait a minute... We're missing?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh no…" Katie covered her mouth as worry flooded her eyes.

John read further. "Katie Lusk and John Jefferson were last seen in Vista. John is seventeen and has a dark complexion. Katie is nineteen and has blue eyes. If you see these two, please call these numbers… the reward is… fifty thousand dollars!"

"How did they get that?" Katie shouted in confusion.

Sora wore a guilty face. "I could have sworn we've been gone for only a couple of days…"

"All the more reason to keep you two away from noticing eyes," Riku said bluntly as he crumpled up the poster. He threw the mess in the trash behind him.

"But what about our families? Our friends?" Katie asked softly.

"Yeah. They deserve to know we're okay!" John argued.

"Oh well. Guess I'm a kidnapper. Let's go see what's wrong with this world." He started to walk, the others following him.

"Wouldn't it be better if we split up so we can cover more ground?" Sora suggested. Riku stopped and stared at him. "I mean, as long as we're not too far apart, we'll be okay. Right?"

Riku paused in thought. "All right. But," Riku reached into his pocket. He took out a small black pin and placed it in Katie's hair. "You have to wear that so we can keep track of you."

John and Katie gleamed and nodded. The two head off down the street with Riku and Sora watching them disappear in traffic.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sora hesitated as he whispered to Riku. "After what happened in Repo-"

Riku smirked. "They'll be fine. As long as she has that tracker on, we'll find them. Besides," he walked past a smoothie shop and pressed the cross-walk button. "They usually find the problem. All we have to do is make sure they don't hurt themselves."

The walk sign changed, giving Riku permission to cross the street. Sora, still slightly confused, followed. "Okay…?" Sora scrunched his face cutely at Riku's thought process. "I trust you with this, Riku."

John and Katie walked down Jefferson Street, heading toward their closest friend's house, Natalie.

"I hope Natalie's home." Katie said excitedly.

"Too late. She's right there." John pointed to a girl with curly red hair, milky skin, and blue eyes. She was curvy and wore colorful clothing. Katie and John ran toward the girl. "Natalie!" They both screamed as they hugged her. Her eyes went wide as she screamed in surprise. She pushed off the offending gesture and looked at her attackers.

Her jaw dropped, "…John? …Katie?"

"Yeah!" Katie cheered.

"Natalie." John said sweetly.

Their smiles faded from their faces as they noticed a tear trail Natalie's cheek. She spread her arms out asking silently for an embrace. John and Katie came to her arms and hugged her tightly. It was quiet except for Natalie's tiny sobs and Katie and John's consoling.

"I'm so happy- you're here!" She pulled back. "Where were you?"

"You won't believe this, but we've been traveling with Sora and Riku." John spoke with all seriousness.

Natalie's face fell. "What? Seriously guys, where the Hell were you two? We've been looking for months!"

"Months?" Katie tilted her head slightly.

"Uh, yeah. It's almost October."

"October?" John shook his head. "We haven't been gone that long. Just look at us! Yen Sid gave us new clothes and everything!"

"…New clothes?"

"Yeah!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Katie's wearing her Senior shirt and you're wearing that green shirt you hate."

"Wha-?"

John and Katie looked down and, sure enough, their magic clothes were replaced with their boring clothes they started with.

"Oh," John started. "But you have to believe us, Natalie. We're telling the truth."

Katie nodded in agreement. Natalie looked at the two skeptically. "Are you guys smoking something?"

Katie and John both shook their heads. Natalie just looked at them and wiped away the tear streaming down her face.

"Fine, we'll prove it to you," Katie said.

Natalie shrugged. "Okay, fine, prove your claims."

"Follow us," Katie said turning the way they came and headed back to downtown, John and Natalie following close behind.

"You guys are crazy." Natalie said clinging on to John's arm. "You show up talking this psycho babble about Kingdom Hearts… You guys are truly obsessed!"

"No, we're not," John said smiling down at Natalie.

"You'll see," Katie said over her shoulder.

They continued to walk down the neighborhood streets to down town. Katie stopped as she noticed a black portal on the ground begin to swirl up.

"Hey, what's-," John began to say until he saw the black portal appear.

Out of the portal stepped two black cloaked figures. Natalie's eyes widened she would guess the cloaked figures were cosplayers but not now that she saw that black portal.

"Which ones are you?" Katie asked to see which Organization member she can fangasm about.

"How impolite of us," said one of the cloaked men.

"Axel?" Natalie said. She recognized the voice.

Axel pulled back his hood and shook out his hair. "Okay…Time's up, Demyx." Axel said to the cloak standing next to him. Demyx pulled back his hood.

Katie giggled. "So what do you guys want?"

"Just to have some fun." Demyx said jumping up and down.

"Wow you're a ditz for realz," John said. Natalie just stared in shock at Axel.

Axel's eyebrow rose. "Um… you okay, Babe?"

Natalie nodded her head vigorously. "This-This is amazing!"

Axel was about to reply but Katie interrupted. "Having fun? Like what?"

Demyx grinned. "Well, our mission is to do some recon on you two so we know how to-," Axel covered Demyx's mouth with a gloved hand. Demyx continued to mumble for a moment, but stopped as he realized his words weren't being heard.

Axel smirked playfully. "What I think Demyx is trying to say is that we're only curious about you two is all. Just some friendly observing." A cat's grin placed itself on his lips and his eyes glinted. "But you can make it easier by coming with us and telling us all about you. Hey, who knows? We might even become friends."

Katie and Natalie smiled, but John knew better. "No thank you. After the way Luxord acted, why should we believe you?"

"Oh, I'm heartbroken," Axel said pressing a hand to his chest.

"You don't have a heart technically," Natalie said.

"Yes that's true," Axel said, "but me and Demyx have to go our mission is concluded."

Axel summoned a portal and walked into it Demyx followed after Axel waving a hand good bye.

"They're up to something obviously," Katie said.

"Yes they are," John agreed.

Natalie was silent she was still shell shocked about seeing Axel and Demyx for real not on a television screen.

"I think Earth is safe, the disturbance probably was Axel and Demyx," John said.

Katie nodded, "Well let's get back to Riku and Sora and head out."

"Wait!" Natalie exclaimed, "You're leaving, it's cool that you guys know Sora and Riku I believe you, but you can't leave."

"Well we have to, I'm sure you can tag along." Katie said.

Natalie just looked at her friends pondering their offer. "How come you have to leave?"

John hesitated his answer. "Long story short, Katie and I are the Dark and Light, and we have to connect the worlds."

"While banishing Darkness!" Katie chirped in.

Natalie nodded. "Okay. I'll come."

John and Katie rejoiced and headed back to the Gummi ship. Natalie was excited about the Gummi ship but saved her energy for when Sora and Riku would arrive.

After about twenty minutes, the white-haired teen and brunette Keyblade Wielder appeared around the corner.

"Hey guys! How was your trip?" Katie asked brightly.

"We ran into a couple of dusks, but nothing out of the ord-,"

"What the Hell! I said no visiting!" Riku yelled and pointed at Natalie. Natalie's brow furrowed in offense.

"Well excuse you," she retorted.

Riku frowned in anger. "You two can't be trusted alone! It's bad enough you two are 'missing' and Sora and I are kidnappers."

John clasped his hands together and begged. "Please let Natalie come! She knows as much as we do, and we promise we won't act up anymore if she comes."

Katie added on to the persuasion. "She already saw us. What if she tells people about us? I think it would be wise if she came."

Sora could tell how badly the two wanted the red headed girl to come. He remembered how bad he felt when he left Kairi behind. He didn't want them to experience the same pain and feeling. He shrugged and rolled his eyes at Riku. "Just let her come."

Riku stared hard at Natalie and compensated on whether or not to bring her along. After all, Goofy and Donald were gone, and they do have room for one more…

He sighed in defeat, "Alright. You can come." The three friends cheered in joy. "But no more goofing around! Not even a stupid tracker keeps you two out of trouble…"'

Natalie heard Riku mumble the last part. She took the chance to 'redeem' herself in Riku's eyes. "By the way, Axel and Demyx were here."

Riku's eyes widened. "Again?"

"That explains the Dusks." Sora thought out loud.

"They were getting information on Katie and John."

Riku opened the Gummi ship's bridge and hurried the four. "We better leave. Now."


	12. Chapter 12

They all took their seats and waited for Riku to start the ship. The ship took off the ground and exited the atmosphere. Natalie was jumping up and down in her seat. She went over to where Riku was controlling the ship. Natalie sat on Riku's lap and hugged him. He just stared at her in complete confusion and slight annoyance.

"What do you want?" Riku asked. He didn't want to seem rude and didn't move.

"Nothing. Just hugging you." Natalie said squeezing Riku. He coughed at the tightness and she hopped off his lap and went over to Sora. She glomped him in his chair.

"Hi." Sora said hugging Natalie.

"Wow, Sora, you like me hugging you~! Unlike a certain someone at the controls…" Natalie grumbled the last sentence. Riku 'hmphed' at her comment.

"Yeah! I like hugs!" Natalie got off Sora and returned to her seat next to Katie.

"Just had to do that," Natalie said crossing her legs, "because I'm awesome."

John was just watching Natalie. He was glad she was able to come along. John noticed Sora looking at him. He looked at Sora and gave him the look that said 'what?'. Sora nudged John at the elbow and pointed his thumb to the back. John looked back; Riku was piloting the ship and Katie was filling Natalie in with what Riku and Sora put herself and John through. John got up from his chair and joined Sora in the back.

They walked down the hall until they were out of earshot. John waited for Sora to speak. "John?" Sora addressed him.

John felt nervous. "Yeah?"

Sora fidgeted with the hem of his vest and averted his eyes. "I… I, um... like you." A blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled at John.

John blinked in surprise. He didn't expect that. "You like me?" Sora nodded. He reached for John's hand but John rejected it. "This can't be real."

"Excuse me?"

John shook his head. "Sorry, but… I need to think this through!" John rushed back to the deck. Katie and Natalie look up to see John sit down with a look of distress.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with LJ." Natalie said with concern. As she left to sit down next to John, Sora came in after with a look of hurt.

Katie approached Sora. "Sora. What happened? Are you two okay?"

Sora shook his head. "I told him I liked him, but…"

"Is he being stupid?" Sora just stared at Katie all weirded out. She huffed. "Look, John isn't use to seeing you in person. Give him time, he'll come around."

Sora smiled and nodded his head. Then he looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean 'in person'?"

Katie paused and had to think fast. "Nevermind, just give him time but don't give him the cold shoulder." Sora's face didn't change. "Just don't be stupid!"

Sora laughed his unsure thoughts off. "You're funny. I'm not sure what you mean."

Katie grabbed his shoulders and gave him a stern look. "Do what your heart tells you, but keep his feelings in mind." She patted his cheek and gave him a thin, comforting smile.

John zoned out in his chair and just stared at his magical clothes. He couldn't see the stitching of his clothes.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked John.

John looked at Natalie and nodded. It was like Sora's confession was an anesthetic and now John felt numb. He felt bad about rejecting Sora's hand. John hoped Sora wasn't going to now be mad at him. Natalie gave him a pat on the shoulder and returned to her seat.

"I should talk to him," John whispered to himself. He stood up and walked over to Sora. "Let's talk."

Sora didn't say anything just looked at him. He followed John back to the back. In the back they were both silent.

"Hey I'm sorry about catching you off guard," Sora said placing a hand on John's shoulder. John was looking down at the ground. John then looked up slowly and into Sora's eyes.

"It's okay, Sora, don't be sorry about anything," John said smiling. He stepped closer to Sora and took Sora's hands in his. John leaned forward and kissed Sora's lips. Sora stepped forward and released John's hand. He wrapped his arms around John's waist. John just put his arms over Sora's shoulder.

John felt like him and Sora's lips just molded together. His eyes were closed and just imagined what Sora was thinking. John pulled back and looked at Sora.

"I like you, too, Sora," John said.

"You do," Sora said in an excited voice then changed his voice to a calmer voice, "I mean you do."

John nodded smiling, "I should be the one apologizing for the way I acted."

Sora shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "So where do we go from here John?"

John blushed and began to pick at his fingers nervously. He looked into Sora's eyes. John turned his face away from Sora. Sora stepped closer and turned John's face to face him.

"How about we just, uh," Sora said stopping not knowing the right words to say.

"Hook up, you mean," John said nodding slowly.

"Yeah that," Sora said laughing nervously.

"I believe you are asking me out," John said getting closer to Sora.

"Yes I am."

"Well I accept."


	13. Chapter 13

Sora pulled John into a hug and kissed him softly on the lips. Katie and Natalie were watching the two boys secretly from behind John's chair. Both girls giggled then quickly returned to their seats as John and Sora were returning from the back. John sat down with a wide smile on his face. He looked at Katie and Natalie who were acting suspicious.

"Are you guys okay?" John asked looking at both Katie and Natalie.

"We're fine just wondering what you and Sora were doing back there," Natalie teased pointing to the back of the ship. Katie nodded in agreement; John pursed his lips and blushed. John stood up and went closer to Natalie and Katie.

"Well we-," John stopped as Sora walked over and stood next to him.

"Just tell them I'm sure they already know what happened, or we could show them," Sora said with a devious smile on his face.

"Huh?" John asked giving Sora a confused look.

Sora wrapped an arm around John's waist and pulled John closer to him. Then placed a hand on John's cheek and kissed him. Natalie giggled and Katie put a hand over mouth. They separated their kiss. John had a hazed expression on his face like he was dreaming. Sora was wearing the same expression. John looked at his friends and noticed the looks of excitement on their faces. John huffed and placed a hand on Sora's chest and attempted to push him away. Sora then snagged his other arm around John so he couldn't leave. He laughed at John's look of frustration. Natalie and Katie both laughed. John continued to try to escape from Sora but just gave up or more like gave in.

"So LJ, Katie told me everything you guys did before getting me and I'm so jealous," Natalie said.

"Oh it's understandable jealousy, we met Graverobber," John said.

"I know," she replied glaringly.

"Hey guys come check this out," Riku called from the control panel.

They all rushed over to the computer screen. On the screen it appeared the ship was at a crossroad in the special avenue. On the right was Halloween Town and on the left was Twilight Town.

"So where to?" Riku asked.

"Twilight Town," John said quickly.

"You guys sure?" Riku asked before selecting it as their destination.

"They're sure," Sora said looking at John. John gave him a charming little nod of thanks.

"Okay off to Twilight Town," Riku said selecting the world as the destination.

The ship landed in Twilight Town. The group got off the ship. John was just surprised at what he saw; it looked just like he imagined it. The sky was stuck in twilight.

"So what do you guys think is going on here?" Riku asked.

"Don't know," Katie said.

"Let's look around then we'll probably find the problem that way," Natalie suggested.

"Yes, great idea Natalie let's split up we'll cover more ground that way," John said an idea popping into his head.

"Okay let's do that," Riku said.

"Natalie and Katie go look around the tram common area and the sandlot, Riku go check the back alley and the train station, and me and Sora will investigate the underground tunnels and the sunset terrace hill area." John coordinated.

Once everyone agreed John grabbed Sora's hand and headed off to the tunnel. Riku walked away to the station and Natalie and Katie watched Sora and John leave.

"Hope they behave," Katie said. Natalie shrugged half-heartedly and turned toward the sandlot. Katie followed her disappearing down the stone steps with her eyes. She felt the chill of the breeze past her neck and copied Natalie's footsteps, descending the stairs.

Meanwhile, John and Sora were still holding hands as they explored the dark tunnels. The lights from the ceiling and florescent signs on the wall gave off a dull gold color to the stone walkways. They searched every corner, archway, pillar, and turn only to find the tunnels empty. Almost as one, the two boys walked through the halls and down the ramps to Sunset Terrace.

The town was still peaceful and quiet. A tram rolled by and a few people were doing their business, but it was the same as always whenever John played the game back home. They admired the scene and continued to walk on the red cobblestone roads. It wasn't long before a dirt trail snaked and curled up a grassy hill known as Sunset Hill.

They trudged up the steep path and scanned the top. The plateau was empty, save for a bench, a few trash cans, and a small-scale model of the clock tower found at the Station Plaza. What really caught their attention was the sunset. The orange sun was finally setting. Red covered the orange light and bled into the pink clouds, fading to violet and finally into the distant indigo night. A thing crescent moon could barely be seen hovering in the horizon opposite of its fiery counterpart, but the sun's beams still over powered it.

Sora and John sat down and gazed at the sight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sora sighed.

John nodded sleepily. "Hm… When was the last time I slept?"

Sora chuckled. "You're funny." Sora kissed John softly. John smiled and returned it. They continued with small pecks. John felt Sora wrap his arm around his lower back and moaned. Sora used his other hand to lightly push John on the ground. Sora crawled on top and continued to deepen the kiss by brushing his tongue against John's lips. He happily obliged and had his tongue meet Sora's. They slowly wrestled inside, Sora dominating easily, and moaned. The hand on John's chest crept down to the hem of his black pants. With a pop of a button and a teased zipper, Sora's hand slipped in.

John gasped at the touch of calloused fingers wrapping around his aroused member. Sora smirked into John's lips and pulled away. John panted heavily as Sora worked at jacking him off. His hips rolled in time with the hard tugs and strokes. His hands clasped onto Sora's shoulders, Sora kissing his jaw to crook of his neck. John felt the other tan hand sneak down and skim his ass. John's eyes widened as he felt a finger trail down further until-

"Whoa…"


	14. Chapter 14

John and Sora shot their heads up to see a scarlet blush on Natalie's and Katie's face. They were frozen from pure shock.

"LJ, you dog! Get a room!" Natalie teased with a huge grin on her face.

John quickly concealed his lower area and sat up. Sora got off John and stood up a huge blush was on his cheeks. John then stood up and smiled widely.

"How was your exploration going?" Katie asked crossing her arms and rising her eyebrow.

John bit his lip and blushed. Sora stepped forward grabbing John's hand. "Well it was fine until you interrupted," Sora said. John let go of Sora's hand.

"Well we were investigating this miniature clock tower-," John said walking over to the mini clock tower and examined these two stones wedged into the stone and continued, "these stones weren't here before when I played KH2."

"What?" Natalie said walking up to stand next to John and examined the stones.

One of the stones was a dark purple color and the other was a peach color. The two teens were fascinated with the stones. In all of their Kingdom Hearts 2 game play they never noticed these stones.

Sora looked over John's shoulder at the stones. "Never seen those before."

"I know right," John said looking over his shoulder at Sora.

Katie stood next to Natalie she stepped closer to the mini tower and kneeled down for a closer look at the stones. Katie noticed the stones had nothing inside them.

"They're really pretty," John said reaching out to touch the purple stone.

"I wouldn't do that-," Katie said as John touched the stone. Black swirls came out from the stone and wrapped around John's wrists and then John was gone.

"Spoke to soon." Katie finished.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked looking at Katie and Natalie.

"To the Realm of Darkness."

The three looked over to see Roxas standing with his hands in his pockets, a serious look on his face.

All John could see was darkness. It gave him an empty feeling. He soon realized that he was falling. Soon he landed softly on what felt like sand. He looked up noticing the sound of waves crashing on sand. John sat up and noticing he was on a beach. But something was familiar about this beach. On this beach the sky was dark with tons of stars and a giant moon in the sky. Giant structures rose out of the water swerving together. John stood up and looked around him, on the beach were a ton of giant rocks.

John walked over to one of the rocks closest to the shore. He noticed the rock had several cracks on it and out of the cracks seeped some sort of silvery frozen fluid. Then it dawned upon him this was the beach in the Realm of Darkness. Now he truly wished he listened to Katie and not have touched the stone.

John sat on the rock and gazed out at the dark ocean.

"Who are you?" said a voice from behind John.

John looked over his shoulder and saw a woman with short blue hair. She had fair skin and stunning blue eyes.

"Me," John said pointing at his self, the woman nodded he then said, "my name is John."

"What brought you here?" The woman asked.

"I touched this strange purple stone in Twilight Town," John said disappointment washing over him for his mistake.

The woman nodded. "Oh my, I'm sorry I never told you my name, it's Aqua."

John smiled and then remembered that Aqua was from Birth By Sleep. Aqua walked forward and stood next to the rock John was on facing the ocean. John turned to face the ocean and sighed.

"The only way you could get here is if you're the Guardian of the Dark." Aqua said looking up at John sitting on the rock.

"Well you're correct that's me," John replied.

"Then you and the Light Guardian found the Altar."

"The altar for what?"

"The Altar that will banish the Darkness and bring the Light."

"Oh that's good, but how do we activate it?"

"Did you find the guide, the one who can activate the Altar?"

John got an idea that this guide could be Natalie. John then nodded, "So since we have found the guide how do we activate this Altar?"

"You three can't activate it yet, you must form the bond and you and the Guardian of Light must evolve more," Aqua said.

"Bond, like a friendship bond?" John asked now he could feel curiosity rising in him.

"Yes, but it's more deep than friendship not a sexual relationship," Aqua clarified as she noticed John's look of disgust go across his face when she said "more deep than friendship".

"By evolve what do you mean?"

"Well self explanatory your weapons evolving and leveling your forms."

"Oh okay but I'm kinda stuck in the Realm of Darkness, I have to get out my friends and Sora and Riku need me," John said.

"Here take this," Aqua said holding out her hand. In her hand was a blue star.

John accepted the star from Aqua, "Why are you giving this to me?"

Aqua sighed, "Well because you remind me of me when I was with my friends."

"Oh Hey how am I suppose to get outta here and activate this Altar?" John asked.

Aqua smiled, "Well I can help you by merging my soul with you and when we get out of here I will guide you to obtaining this bond."

Aqua walked over to John and placed her hand on his. The Aqua disappeared and John had a blue aura around him for a second then it was gone.

John could hear Aqua's voice in his head. 'Let's go, now close your eyes.'

John closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes he saw Sora, Katie, and Natalie. He was back in Twilight Town, but they didn't see him. John ran over to stand next to Sora. Then John noticed Roxas. They were talking to Roxas about something because he saw their lips moving but couldn't hear their voices.

"Aqua what's going on why can't they see me?" John asked his voice in terror.

'Try to touch one of them.' Aqua suggested.

John went over to Natalie and tried to touch her but nothing happened. Katie, nothing. Sora, nothing. John went over to Roxas he reached out and touched Roxas' hand nothing happened. John sighed and sat down at Roxas' feet. He took out Aqua's star and examined it. Then suddenly he could hear all of their voices.


	15. Chapter 15

"John!" Katie and Sora shouted. Natalie shouted, "LJ!"

John's head shot up. He looked back and saw Roxas standing over him. Roxas was looking down at him.

"You're John," Roxas said.

John looked at Natalie, Katie, and Sora.

"Whoa when did your eyes change to blue?" Sora asked.

John blinked and subconsciously touched his face near his eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Katie bent over, hands on knees, to get a better look. Her face lit up in awe. "Whoa! He's not kidding. Your eyes are blue!"

"What?" Natalie copied Katie's position and jumped back. "What the Hell!"

Roxas looked into John's eyes and smiled. "No worries. As I was saying…"

John was hyperventilating. 'Aqua,' He thought. 'Why are my eyes blue?'

'Hm…' John heard Aqua think out loud in his head. 'An effect from me being inside you, perhaps?'

'Uh… Okay. I'll take it, I guess.' John wondered back to Roxas' explanation. "Wait, can you explain that again?"

Everyone stared at him. Roxas sighed. "Really? Again?" John gave him a sheepish grin. Katie just shook her head, and Sora and Natalie heaved a sigh. Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, but I want everyone's attention."

They all nodded, when Riku walked up the hill. He stopped and stared at Roxas. "What is he doing here?"

"Riku!" Katie ran up to him and gave him a light hug. "Roxas was about to explain everything to us again."

Katie tugged on Riku's wrists as she lead him closer the group. Riku eyed Roxas skeptically, but sat down next to Natalie anyway.

"Well strangely I don't know how I got here I just remember waking up and also you guys should be on your guard because the Organization is going to try and kidnap Katie and John," Roxas explained again.

"What!" Riku exclaimed, "How do you know?" he then asked.

Roxas replied with, "I've heard talk."

John looked around. First to Sora, he looked at John and saw worry on his face and gave an uneasy smile. John stood up.

"Well okay bring it on, I'll take those Nobodies on," John declared putting his hands on his hips looking everyone around him.

Sora smiled and stood up and went over to John and put an arm on John's shoulder and smiled at the others, "We can do it, I took them out once I'll do it again."

Katie and Natalie jumped up and nodded. Riku stood up and complied. Roxas smiled at the group of friends. "Great. Now, if I'm correct, isn't there something you two should be doing?"

"Oh yeah!" Katie chimed. Like before, the two placed their hands together, closed their eyes, and concentrated. This was the same feeling as when they were in the Repo world, but the 'lock' was stronger. Katie and John calmed down and concentrated harder, breaking down the force piece by piece. The 'click' resonated in their ears and the silver light rippled throughout the world. John and Katie raised their weapons to finish the job.

They opened their eyes and had a look of confidence and accomplishment.

"That was cool," Natalie said in astonishment.

"That's our job." John retorted.

"What do we do now?" Katie wondered.

"We go back to the Gummi ship and head off to another world." Riku spoke as he ushered the four to follow him.

As they said their good-byes, John looked back at Roxas. He hesitated, but ran towards the mysterious blonde. "Um, Roxas…"

Roxas gave him his attention and grinned. "Yes?" His eyes widened as John hugged him tightly. Roxas' grin turned fox-like as he hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before John pulled back. Roxas' hand lingered around John for a moment before reluctantly letting go. John walked away to Sora, who put a possessive arm around John's waist. Sora made eye contact with Roxas, glaring at the cocky smirk on Roxas.

"So… What was that?" Sora's tone jealous.

John caught it and chuckled nervously. "Nothing."

The two boys caught up with the rest and they boarded the Gummi ship. Once on board, Natalie, Katie, and John rushed to the dashboard to see which world they wanted to go next.

Natalie's eye caught something and she squealed. "Let's got to Halloween Town!"

Katie jumped with enthusiasm. "Yeah! I want to meet Jack Skellington!"

Riku smiled and shrugged. "Get in your seats. Looks like we're heading to Halloween Town."


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing the three new comers noticed when they landed in the outskirts of Halloween Town was their wardrobe change.

John had on a striped shirt that was torn mid-way down his arms and fitted tightly on his self. He had gloves that had a pattern of spiders just like the black, loopy witch hat that he had on his head. His pants hung loosely on his hips but at the same time complimented his figure. His shoes were black and red and had two zippers cross each other to keep them together. He had a thick belt with silver studs shaped as spiders keeping his pants up. He also had a few rings and necklaces of silver chains and had dark circles around his eyes making the blue stand out more. He had fangs to match the intimidating look.

Katie also had fangs, but the black cat ears and tail with gray tips gave it a more feline look. She wore fur boots that were black and gray with tassels nagging off the tops. She wore a skirt that reached mid-thigh with a criss-cross pattern of black and orange. She adorned lacey bracelets, lacey guarders with holsters, and a lacey chocker, all which had black bells that let out a tiny jingle when she moved. Her belly shirt was a ruby orange and she had arm warmers that were black.

Natalie also had fangs and wolf ears and tail to add to the look. Her shirt of red and black stitched of satin to try and hold it together. Her black vest showed off her bust and a leather collar around her neck matched it perfectly. She wore a plaid mini skirt of red, white, and black with safety pins sticking out. Her high heel boots had spikes for the heel and the buttons leading up her leg were crescent shaped. The whole outfit complimented her pearly white fur.

The three looked at each other. "Wow…"

John bounced up and down and admired his outfit. He looked at Sora, "You like the outfit?"

Sora smiled and said, "You look great."

"Coolness," John replied and looked at Katie and Natalie, "And you guys look awesome."

"Right back at you," Natalie said bowing slightly.

"Thanks," Katie said fiddling with her tail, "So let's go find Jack and see what's up with this world."

The rest of the group agreed and they all headed into Halloween Town. They passed the iron gates and into the square. Several Halloween type creatures were standing around simply chatting with each other. Sora noticed Sally standing by the fountain he ran over to her.

"Hey Sally long time no see," Sora said as he tapped her on the shoulder.

Sally turned to face the group her sad expression brightened when she saw Sora. "Sora, hello, how've you been?" She asked.

"Great, thanks, and you?" Sora said smiling brightly revealing his fangs.

"Good," Sally said, she then noticed Sora's entourage standing behind him, "And who are your friends?" She said that pointing to the group.

"Oh," Sora said turning around, "This is my best friend Riku." He said pointing at Riku. Riku smiled and nodded, Sora continued, "This is Katie and Natalie." Natalie and Katie waved. Sora continued, "And this is John." Sora said that hugging John tightly. John let out a small strangled "hello".

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Sally said.

"So, Sally where is Jack?" Sora asked.

"Jack is out in the Hinterlands checking on the mishap," Sally said in a crestfallen voice.

"What happened? What mishap?" Riku asked calmly.

"Well Organization XIII took fragments of the door to Christmas Town and scattered the pieces in the other towns," Sally said.

"Oh no, darn those orgy people," John said even though he was relieved that they didn't have to go to Christmas Town because he thought C-Town was overdone.

"But Jack can't unlock the other towns' doors," Sally said.

"Hey John and I probably can open them," Katie offered in an attempt to cheer Sally up.

"Yeah that's a good idea let's go do that," Riku said.

Sally's gloom brightened. "Really? That's great! Go past the graveyard and follow the path. It will take you there eventually."

The five nodded in understanding and bowed. They turned and headed for the graveyard. Pacing through the gate, the warmth the town's orange glow provided ebbed away as the chilly mist rolled in and curled over the headstones, covering the ground in a thick blanket of fog.

Katie shivered. "There better not be any zombies popping out."

"Oh jeez," John exasperated. "Katie, no zombies are going to get you."

"And if there was, I would get them for you." Natalie reassured her friend. "Right after I glomp them."

Katie looked grimly at the blocks of carved stone. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Sora and Riku looked at each other confused. "Uh…?"

"Katie's scared of zombies. And spiders." John clarified.

"Well, we're almost out. Look! The woods are up ahead." Riku said as he pointed to the path disappearing into the dark trees.

Katie picked up the pace. Not only did she want out, but she could have sworn she felt something following them.

They breezed through the woods fairly fast, and it wasn't long until they came to a familiar sight. The trees lined into a perfect circle, symbols of their specific holiday marked upon them; all except for Christmas. The only shard left was the cracked doorknob and the small green remains surrounding it.

Sora stepped up to the tree and placed a hand gently on the bark. "… What did they do?"

"I can explain." A remorseful voice replied. The party turned to the source, seeing a skeleton man stepping out from behind the trees.

Natalie, John, and Katie gasped. "Jack!" They cried in unison.

Jack was surprised by the new company, but showed off his skeletal grin briefly. "Jack," Sora asked. "Are the holidays going to be okay?"

Jack frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know," he stared at one tree to the next as he continued, "I'm not sure how they did it, but they've destroyed the entrance and exit of Christmas Town. With every passing minute coming closer to Christmas, we don't know how Santa will spread the joy of his holiday. I wish I could help, but, as I said, there's no way in or out. I can't think of anything."

The five pondered, until Riku spoke up. "It appears pieces of the door are missing. If we get them back, maybe we can fix the door."

Jack smiled. "Marvelous idea! The shards were scattered into different holiday worlds, but they're locked."

"Locked, huh?" Sora summoned his keyblade and approached the nearest tree, which had a shamrock carved into it. He pointed the blade to the door. Nothing happened. "Huh?" He uttered, puzzled and shaking his sword.

"Sora," Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Why won't you give Katie and John a try?"

Everyone looked at the two mentioned expectantly. John and Katie looked at each other, nodded, and moved past Sora and Riku. They each placed a hand on the door. Almost immediately a light outlined the shamrock and a 'click' was heard. John and Katie beamed and went to the next holiday door.

As they did their job, Jack got curious. "Not to be rude, but who are you three?"

Natalie blinked as she realized Jack was talking to her. "Oh, sorry! I'm Natalie, and those two over there are my friends Katie and John. We're traveling with Sora and his best friend Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She stuck out her clawed hand in a friendly gesture.

Jack took it in his bony grasp and shook it. "Likewise!" He flashed her a toothy smile. She couldn't help but giggle lightly to herself.

Once done, Katie and John returned to the group. "So, what's next?"

Jack thought for a moment, and then replied. "We shouldn't rush into things. Last time I did, things didn't end well. We should go to Dr. Finklestein. He'd know what to do."

"Okay!" Sora agreed. They left the circle of holidays and walked in silence. Soon they exited the woods and were in the graveyard again. Katie shivered. John noticed.

"Katie, relax already."

"I know. It's just," Katie paused as she tried to find the right words. "I can't help but feel like somebody is following us."

"I can assure you there is nothing to fear!" Jack boasted. Katie smiled half-heartedly, eyeing the mist.


	17. Chapter 17

They passed the gate and headed toward the laboratory. Jack ushered Sally to come along, and she complied. She opened the door and led them to where the doctor was experimenting. The ominous green glow filled the room, the shadows from the shelves and tools giving a spooky air to the room. Jack then explained the strange occurrence to the doctor.

"Hm very peculiar," Doctor Finklestein growled.

"Yes indeed what should we do," Jack said.

"Well let's go up stairs to the library and discuss it further," Finklestein suggested.

Everyone agreed and began to follow the doctor as he led the way out of the room. Besides John, he stayed behind. Sora noticed and stopped.

"You guys coming?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys something's wrong with John," Sora said leaving out of the stairwell back into the exam room.

Riku nodded and followed the others up the stairs. Sora came into the exam room. John was sitting on the metal slab where Finklestein placed his experiments. He felt a little light headed; he looked up and saw Sora walk in.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora asked as he walked over to stand in front of John. He placed a hand on John's knee.

"Yeah just feeling a little light headed, wish I had something to eat, it's been forever since I ate, but the strange thing is that this whole time hunger hasn't bothered me until now," John said placing his hand over Sora's.

"Sorry you don't feel good," Sora said smiling brightly.

John shrugged, "Hey random question do my blue eyes look good on me?"

"Yeah," Sora replied.

John hoped off the slab and stood next to Sora. He then felt a shiver run up his spine. This lab area was making him feel weird. John brushed it off. He then noticed that he hasn't felt Aqua's presence in his mind for awhile he hoped she was okay. Sora just watched John his eyes were totally glazing over. He tapped John's shoulder. John broke out of his daze.

"Yeah, what is it?" John asked looking into Sora's eyes. He could feel his heart melt. John wrapped his arms around Sora.

Sora wrapped his arms around John in return. John rested his neck on Sora's shoulder. John felt Sora's lips on his neck.

"Uh… Sora," John moaned as Sora kissed his neck.

Sora grabbed John's ass and lifted him onto the table. John would say something if he wasn't so tired, so he just smiled lazily as he felt Sora's nimble fingers unbutton his pants and unbuckle his belt.

"Sorry, John. Normally I would indulge myself to your body. But," He grunted as he yanked off John's pants and underwear at once.

John moaned as Sora's warm hand gently stroked his hardening erection. "Sora…" John blushed at the sound of a zipper.

"But," Sora repeated as he shimmied his pants and boxers off his hips. "We have to make this quick or else we'll be interrupted again."

John's words were drowned by Sora thrusting his tongue past John's lips. John closed his eyes and moaned as Sora dominated his mouth. John spread his legs the best he could as he felt Sora try to enter him.

Sora parted his lips and panted harshly. "I'm sorry John. But we have to make this quick."

John's painful yelp was muffled by Sora's lips as Sora penetrated his entrance with his dick. Sora stilled himself, waiting for John to give the initiative. John parted their lips, gritted his teeth, and moved his hips.

Sora smirked with pleasure, starting a slow pace. He moved to John's neck and grazed his fangs against the sensitive flesh. John gasped as the pain was easing away. He felt Sora trying to angle his thrusts, so he rolled his hips. A silent scream of pleasure breathed out as Sora hit his spot.

Sora chuckled deeply as he quickened his rhythm. He grabbed John's erection and pumped it in time with his movements. "Ah… ah… ah, Sora!" John said as his voice rose higher.

"Be quiet, love. Someone might hear you." Sora teased and sucked on John's neck. That set John off. He came into Sora's waiting hand, his inner walls tightening around Sora. Sora gave a few more thrusts before reaching his blissful climax.

Sora and John stayed in that position for a moment. Sora was the first to recover from their high. He got off the table and cleaned their mess. Then he redressed himself and John. He helped John off once they were decent and headed up the stairs where they knew the rest were waiting.

"I'm going to be sore for a week. And that didn't help with my dizziness, thank you." John grumbled.

Sora couldn't help but laugh. John smiled and stopped in front of the library's door.

"Well next time if we do it again let's pick a time where we don't need to rush," John said rubbing his butt softly.

Sora smirked and slapped John on the butt. John growled as pain seared from his butt.

"I'll make sure we have a next time," Sora said as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

"I'll hold you to that," John said when Sora opened the door.


	18. Chapter 18

John entered inside first followed by Sora. Everyone was gathered around a table in a heated discussion. Natalie's head popped up as the two guys walked in.

"Hey where have you been?" Natalie asked.

Everyone at the table looked at Sora and John. John smiled, "We were downstairs."

"We knew that. You missed the plan." Natalie said.

"Oh… what's the plan?" Sora asked.

"Our master plan is to visit the other towns and find the door pieces and put them back together on Christmas Town's door, and stop Organization XIII," Jack said in a chipper voice.

"Cool, nice and simple," John said wincing at the pain from his butt.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked in suspicion at John's wince.

John glanced at Sora and back at Katie. "I'm fine."

Katie smiled and nodded. John looked around and then noticed the same smile on Natalie's face. John glared at them.

"Let's get going," Riku ordered.

"Yes, let's," John said.

"Sally, stay here." Jack said. Sally nodded and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack held her there for a moment, then let go. Riku and Sora blushed and turned away, while Natalie, Katie, and John gushed at the sight.

As they left the building and walked the streets, Katie felt that goose-bump feeling again. Instead of making a big deal out of it, she nudged Natalie to get her attention. "Hey Natalie."

Natalie noticed Katie whispering, so she kept her voice hushed. "What's up?"

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I keep getting this feeling like we're being watched."

Natalie frowned. "I thought you were just being paranoid back in the graveyard."

"Well, I felt it there, too. It's been going on and off ever since we got here." Katie stared at Natalie's concerned face. "Don't you sense it? I promise I'm not crazy."

Silence fell between them. Natalie didn't feel anything at first, and then a tingle prickled up her spine and the feeling of eyes lingered on her frame. The hairs on her body stood on end and goose-bumps crawled up her legs and arms. She shook the creepy sensation away and shivered.

"See. Told you." Katie said smugly.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "If someone is watching us, who is it?" Both girls quickly looked back only to see nothing. Or so it seemed.

"We're here!"

The cat and wolf anthros brought their attention back to see the holiday trees. It's amazing how time flies when you're scared.

The six of them stood there trying to decide where to go next. "Why don't we go to Easter Town?" Katie suggested. "Seems pretty simple."

Riku nodded. "Alright. All in favor?"

They agreed. Jack walked up to the tree with a colorfully painted egg for a door, turned the knob and opened it, then jumped in. Natalie jumped in next, followed by Riku and Katie. John glanced at Sora then jumped, Sora tumbling in after him.

Once John landed, he looked around the new semi-world in disgust. "What the Hell? This is fucking weird."

The world's landscape was a giant grassy meadow with flowers littering the ground. The sun shined in the open, blue sky, and little houses shaped like eggs popped up here and there. Birds chirped and the whole scene screamed 'Spring!', not to mention all the bright colors so intense it could make a blind man confused. A lamppost of pastel colors read 'Easter Town' with its mascot's silhouette as the insignia. And its citizens…

"Bunnies!" Katie piped as little rabbits in vests and dresses hopped around happily.

Natalie laughed. "I wonder why there's so many."

"I know, right!" Sora commented, completely oblivious to the innuendo.

"No, Sora, she was being sarcastic." Riku sighed.

"About what?"

"… Nevermind."

"This makes me miss my Sally-bunny."

Jack stared at Katie. "Sally…bunny?"

"Her stuffed bunny." Natalie and John clarified.

Katie smiled at her memories. "While every child had teddy bears, I had my Sally-bunny. He was the best."

"He?" Sora sounded confused.

"Originally he was a girl, but then I got another bunny and made her Sally's girlfriend, so Sally's a boy!" Sora nodded, a bit disturbed. "Anyway, I loved my Sally-bunny. Then his tail was ripped off and my aunt said she would fix him. I never saw him again." Her voice trailed off as she subconsciously hugged herself, pretending Sally was in her arms. "I would do anything to get him back."

Riku patted her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll get another one."

Katie shrugged. "Nope. Sally-bunny was my mom's, and she passed it down to me when I was a baby. I loved it, but now it's nothing but a memory. Thanks anyway." She smiled at Riku's attempt to comfort her.

There was a loud screech heard. The group looked around to see what made the screech.

"Hey look," Sora said pointing to a gathering group of rabbits.

They walked over to the crowd. In the center of the crowd was a dead rabbit lying on the ground. Blood seeped out of the wound on the rabbit's chest. A small pink spike like bullet protruded from the wound.

"That looks familiar, doesn't it?" Katie asked taking a long examining look at the bullet.

"Yeah… It looks very familiar," Natalie answered she turned her head and looked at the surrounding area.

The rabbits gathered closer to their dead friend and picked him up and carried the lifeless body away from the inner area of the village.

"Poor bunny," John said sadly as the rabbits passed him.

"Look there!" Jack exclaimed pointing a bony finger.

The others followed Jack's finger and saw the top of the hill next to the village two Sniper Nobodies.

"Snipers, of course, I knew I recognized that bullet," Katie declared.

The Snipers gazed at the group. John could feel their gaze on him, he looked over at Katie and the look on her face told him she was thinking the same thing.

The Snipers held up their guns and pointed at the group. Then the sound of thumping was heard. The from behind the Snipers appeared an army of rabbits that were green and had red eyes.

"Grunnies," Katie gasped.

Natalie laughed. "Wow. Grunnies."

"What are Grunnies?" Sora asked.

"They're the Devil; they're evil, mutant, zombie rabbits," Katie said in a voice saying she was scared of them.

The Snipers waved their arms. The Grunnies screeched and charged down the hill to the group. Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades and got into a battle stance. John summoned his sword and prepared for battle. He then noticed Katie just standing still unmoving.

"Katie," John said walking over to Katie. "Come on, I know you're scared of zombies, but get ready." He told her giving her shoulder a light shake.

"No, I can't," Katie rasped.

"Yes you can, you're the Light Guardian! Fight!" Natalie said hugging Katie tightly.

Katie nodded slowly and hugged Natalie back. They separated and Katie summoned her dual blade staff. She looked at Natalie. "What are you going to fight with?"

"Oh, I don't know, my claws," Natalie said putting her hands up showing her claws.

"I don't think you should fight," John said.

"Don't worry about me, LJ, I'll be fine," Natalie said placing a hand on John's shoulder.

'Here they come!" Riku warned them.

John, Katie, and Natalie turned forward facing the oncoming Grunnies. Jack was jumping up and down with excitement. "You okay Jack?" Sora asked giving Jack a strange look.

"I'm great, I miss fighting," Jack replied.

They were now face to face with the Grunnies. No one moved the Grunnies were staring them down. The Grunnies were more disgusting looking this close. Their skin was dry and cracked, dark saliva slightly seeped from the corner of their mouths. The Grunnies were standing on their back legs. Their nails were extremely sharp. Low growls were heard from the Grunnies. They ran forward.

Sora lunged forward slashing at the mutant rabbits with the Keyblade. He dodged to the side avoiding a swipe from the Grunny. He struck back at the Grunny with a punch to its face. The Grunny fell back and two more jumped at him. Sora drew the Keyblade back and struck the Grunnies. They fell to the ground lifeless.

Natalie slashed her claws and ripped the Grunnies to pieces as they leaped at her. One particular Grunny launched toward her throat as she was busy fighting off three with her hands. Instinct took over and she clasped the Grunny in a tight grip around its neck. He claws sunk into the rotting flesh as she used her fangs to bite off the head. She instantly regretted it and spat it out in disgust.

Jack took hold of her wrist, surprising her. "Let's work together since we don't have weapons."

Before Natalie could reply, Jack held her hand and waist and they twirled in a dance. Natalie's face was contorted in confusion until she realized what was happening. While they "danced" Jack used his moves to, not only guide Natalie, but attack the swarm of zombie bunnies with his hands and feet. Natalie grinned as she remembered Jack and Sora do the same thing in the game. She copied Sora's moves, and they worked together like this, dancing and fighting with excitement in their steps.

Riku wasn't far from Sora. His Keyblade hacked and slashed at the Grunnies. He saw a group trying to crawl up the sides of the houses and leap off for aerial attacks. Riku used all his muscles in his legs to jump up in the air and collide with them, spinning and cutting through the crowd. He landed on top of a house and looked down at about ten Grunnies approaching his friends. He stomped on them when he landed, seizing their mini surprise attack.

John and Katie were close as they fought. They synchronized their attacks to get all the monsters from most angles they came from. John's attacks were more forceful. The stupid things were annoying him, especially when they growled and hissed. He just sighed in mild irritation at their pathetic bluff of being tough. He sliced them up as easily as in they were made of butter. It was too easy for him to care.

Katie was different. Even though they were bunnies they were still zombies. Anything that is dead and walking terrified her. She did kill them off, but her attacks were hesitant and more defensive. She glanced at the others and envied their immunity to the fear. She gathered as much courage as she could and her killing spree increased.

John sleighed the last of the swarm with one final swoop of his blade. "Finally we're done!"

Everyone eased as they gave each other a satisfied look. Riku turned to Natalie. "Nice work."

Natalie shook her head humbly. "It's nothing. Jack was the one who came up with the idea to fight together."

"Still, we did great!" Sora said cheerfully.

Their praise ended abruptly as a lone clapping echoed in the now empty streets. They turned behind to see a cloaked figure; another Organization member.

"I knew we were being watched!" Katie whispered to herself.

"Show yourself, Nobody!" Sora demanded.

The Nobody lifted its hands and pulled down the black hood. It was a man with an eye patch, scars, and black hair with gray strips in a ponytail: Xigbar. John and Katie had to stop themselves from squealing in delight.

Xigbar spoke with a cocky grin. "Well, well, if it isn't they Keyblade's Chosen One," his golden eye landed on John and Katie. 'It seems you found the Guardians of Light and Dark for us." He smirked. "A couple of cuties, too."

John and Katie blushed. Sora wasn't pleased.

"What?"


	19. Chapter 19

Xigbar shrugged. "All I'm saying is that those two are cute. And they're coming with me."

Riku and Sora stepped in front of John and Katie while Jack and Natalie guarded them. "You'll have to get past us first!" Riku growled.

A chuckle rippled from Xigbar. "As if!" Suddenly, Snipers surrounded Riku, Sora, Jack, and Natalie. John and Katie stepped back in surprise. Xigbar's smirk grew as he teleported behind the two. He grabbed their wrists and drew them close. "Come along now, time to return to the Castle."

Katie tried to free herself from his tight grip. He laughed as a dark portal opened. John looked back to see his friends and Sora fight of the Snipers, trying to get past the lesser Nobodies. John glared at Xigbar's hand and bit it.

"Ow!" Xigbar hissed. John took the opportunity to break free and grab Katie. They separated themselves from the Nobody as he rubbed his hand.

"We're not going anywhere without a fight!" John summoned his blade, Katie summoning her weapon as well.

"I wish we didn't have to fight him," Katie blushed. "He's kind of hot…"

"I know," John said and got a glimpse of Sora amongst the Snipers. "But we're the Guardians and we can't be caught up in evil shit. We have a job to do, and it doesn't involve Organization XIII. Besides, I'm with Sora, so I can't cheat on him."

Katie blinked. "Wait a minute… Did you guys…?"

John got flustered. "Shut up! This isn't the time!"

"So you two think I'm hot?"

Katie and John temporarily forgot about Xigbar. The Nobody wore a fox grin, showing of his canines. "Um…" Katie didn't know what to say.

John stuttered. "N-No!"

Xigbar laughed. "Perfect! This is going to be fun." He summoned his arrow guns. "Come with me and I might give you a kiss."

Katie's face was red and John just looked down. "No!"

Xigbar took three steps closer. "Oh? Is that not enough? Don't worry, kiddies, I can take two at a time."

"What? You pervert." Katie whined and fired at with lightening. Xigbar dodged it as he charged at them. John swung his dark blade and pushed him down.

Katie ran to John and helped him up. Xigbar started to shoot at them, aiming at their feet. They yelped and began to run, John firing dark energy and ice at Xigbar. The man smirked, clearly enjoying himself, as he warped in front of the two.

They bumped into him and fell back. He chuckled as he picked them up and held them close to his chest. John and Katie squirmed to get free, but it was in vain in Xigbar's grip. "Are you two done yet, or do I have to punish you before we go back?"

Katie looked at the Nobody confused at what he meant, but John understood and was embarrassed. "You pervert! Let us go!" He yelled furiously.

Katie and John froze as they felt those hands go lower. "No can do. Have to bring you back one way or-Ugh!"

Xigbar hunched over in pain as a keyblade smashed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Katie and John looked at him, then at each other, and finally at Sora. The boy was fuming as he stormed toward the fallen Xigbar. Natalie ushered Katie and John to her as they ran to their ginger friend.

Sora picked up his keyblade and glared at Xigbar, who was in the middle of warping away. Sora moved to hit him a second time, but it was too late and the sound of metal hitting earth made him more furious. "That bastard! How dare he touch John like that! He has no right!" Sora cursed as he smashed his keyblade on the ground over and over again.

"What about Katie? She was almost molested, too." Riku spoke as he watched his friend with worry. Sora didn't respond. Riku stared at Katie and John. "I overheard you two saying he was… attractive."

Katie and John winced at the sternness in Riku's voice. "Well, I'm not going to get myself kidnapped, but…" Katie trailed off and blushed. "I think that… the members of Organization XIII are… hot…" Katie lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. John averted his eyes and stayed quiet.

Natalie nodded her head in agreement, which surprised Riku a bit, but he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed. "I swear, you three worry me sometimes," he pointed a finger at Katie. "Especially you. I'm keeping a closer eye on you, got it?"

Katie nodded her head. Natalie patted her on the back, and Jack felt awkward about the whole situation and didn't say anything. John looked at Sora in concern but let the boy take out his rage on the flat dirt before consoling him.

In the distance, Xigbar overheard everything and grinned from ear to ear. He opened a dark portal and walked into the Grey Area of the Castle that Never Was. Saix was telling Xaldin about his next mission when Xigbar interrupted. "Hey! Just got some new details about the Guardians. Get everyone to the meeting room."


	20. Chapter 20

Xigbar and Xaldin teleported to their thrones in the meeting room, and waited for Saix to spread the news to the others. Xemnas was there and stared at Xigbar, the first one to arrive, with his orange topaz eyes. Not long after, the other members appeared in their respectable thrones. Xemnas spoke first when everyone was present. "Xigbar, what do you have to tell us?"

Xigbar was smug. "Well, the world I went to was set back by Sora and the Guardians. I was pretty close to capturing the Light and Dark."

"Is that all you have to say? You are wasting time." Saix snapped with his snide remark.

"Hang on, I'm getting there," he paused to see if anyone else would interject. "The girl thinks we're all hot."

There was silence. "… What?" Zexion said in disbelieve.

"You heard me. She's got a crush on us. The boy didn't admit it, but his body language screamed it, and the other red-headed girl, too."

Saix shook his head as a smirk spread across his features. "How foolish."

"How useful." Xemnas corrected as he thought.

Saix looked up at the Superior. "Sir?"

"If they are attracted to us, it will be easier to catch them. Jeez, Saix, use your head." Axel teased. Saix glared at him.

"It was. I just flirted with them and got them blushing. Piece of cake if Sora didn't step in." Xigbar commented.

Larxene sneered. "Xigbar, your method of 'flirting' is being a pervert."

"Don't molest the Guardians." Lexeaus said flatly.

"Don't blame me! They are cute." Xigbar defended. "Ain't that right, Luxord?"

"What?" Luxord asked confused.

"You know what they look like. Wouldn't you tap that?"

"Xigbar, that's enough." Xaldin grumbled.

"Yes. Please stop. This topic is highly inappropriate." Vexen agreed.

"But it is interesting…" Demyx mumbled to himself.

Marluxia heard him. "I agree. But I'm not going to rape minors because of it."

"The girl isn't a minor…" Luxord said. Everyone stared at him. "Axel didn't you and Demyx researched on them?"

Axel thought for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah. The girl is nineteen and the boy is almost eighteen. Only one is still a minor."

"Okay, this meeting is disturbing. Can we change the subject?" Zexion groaned while hiding his face.

"Agreed." Xemnas' voice boomed. "This information is useful, but you didn't have to call a meeting about it." He glared at Xigbar who shrugged nonchalantly. "Still, it may help us later on. Anything else we can discuss?"

"Their bodies felt nice rubbing against me…" Xigbar mumbled as he thought back. Xemnas glared at him. "Oh, yeah, something about a stuffed animal the girl owned. Said she'd do anything to get it back."

"Anything?" Luxord quirked a brow.

"Yep. Anything. It holds value to her. But Riku said he's keeping an eye out for us."

"A minor setback," Vexen said.

"All we need to do is get them separated from the Keyblade Wielders, then go in." Zexion added.

"I think we need to separate them from each other as well," Luxord thought out loud. "They're tough together."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Demyx asked.

"We're discussing it, dummy." Larxene smirked. "What about Sora? Doesn't he have a thing for the guy? What are we going to do if he goes nuts for taking his 'love interest'?" She added as an afterthought.

"Wait a minute…" Vexen realized. "Who was the red hair girl you spoke of Xigbar?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Don't know. She had a body…" He smiled to himself.

"I remember seeing her at the Guardians' home world," Axel thought of the girl that was the Light and Dark's friend. He had to grin at the memory.

"Oh yeah! She seemed to know us a little too well." Demyx added.

"Hm…" Xemnas let the information sink in. "Vexen, Zexion, find more information on this new comrade of Sora's. I sense she, too, has value. As for what Sora might do," Larxene smiled, for she thought her question was ignored, "if we make it look like we didn't take them or we distract him long enough, he won't notice either of them missing before its too late. As to how we will capture the Light and Dark…" Xemnas let the dark curl on his lips grow. "I have a plan…"


	21. Chapter 21

After their battle jitters dispersed the group stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Until Jack suggested they look for the piece of the door. They split into two different groups so they could cover more ground. Katie and John went with Riku, and Natalie went with Sora and Jack. John felt cold hood of emotion sweep over him so that he didn't feel like being near Sora. When John said he would go with Riku he was surprised that Sora didn't react. That's when the hood fell over him.

John wanted to talk to Sora, but he knew this wasn't the time he had an objective to do. That is if Sora would even talk to him.

Katie was still bubbling like a shaken soda that was opened from her interaction with Xigbar. She wasn't even looking for the door fragment as she walked around the small bunny village.

In the end Riku's group found the door piece, since Riku developed a method to finding hidden things. John asked what that was, but Riku said he couldn't reveal his secrets. John thought that was an extremely cheesy line, but just went with it.

Jack told them he was grateful for their help of ridding his world of the Nobodies and helping him find a door piece and that he could handle the rest of the door pieces since John and Katie unlocked the other towns' doors.

"Are you sure? We could help you," Sora offered as a friendly gesture.

"Oh no, it's fine I can handle the rest you guys need to get to other worlds and help," Jack said cackling in a lighthearted tone.

Sora nodded and looked back at John and Katie standing behind him, "Well, you guys are going to do your thing?"

John nodded and Katie smiled. They connected hands and did what they did before. This process now to them was second nature. In their heads they heard the click signifying that world was connected.

"Done," Katie stated smiling widely.

"Okay can we get out of this town it's totally creeping me out," John asked a shiver running through him.

Jack led the group back to Halloween Town. It was a silent trip back, and the group was wary observing their surroundings on the lookout for bad guys.

Once back in Halloween Town they parted ways with Jack and headed to the town square to board the Gummi ship. Once aboard Riku started the engine once everyone had taken their seats. John sat as far away from Sora as possible. He didn't want to be anywhere near that guy afraid he was still mad.

The only thing or person that separated John from Sora was Katie. Sora was on the opposite side of her of where she was sitting. John was confused, was Sora still mad because he didn't ask why John didn't sit next to him?

'Aqua you there?' John thought silently pulling on the blue thread in his mind that connected him to her.

Suddenly John felt her presence in his mind as she spoke, 'Yes I'm here John.'

'I faced an Organization member,' John thought.

'I know Xigbar, glad to see you and Katie are all right,' she said sounding relieved.

John laughed softly. 'So how is our bond coming along?'

'It's moving along, but at a slow pace, it might be a while wait out a couple more worlds,' Aqua replied.

'Damn it.'

'Be patient the bond will come, don't worry.'

'Hey Aqua, you're not bored in there are you?'

'No I'm good enjoying your adventure as you live it,' Aqua replied.

John felt a bubbly feeling wash over him. He knew Aqua was smiling. He too smiled. He then stood up and went over to Riku and looked over his shoulder down at the virtual map of the worlds. Halloween Town, Repo!, and Twilight Town had a radiance coming from them.

"You guys did that," Riku said looking over his shoulder up at John.

"Yes, we did, I'm proud of myself," John said softly.

"So where to next?" Riku asked.

"Wait! You're asking me?" John asked. Riku nodded. John looked back at the map. He contemplated and then smiled as he decided. "The Moulin Rouge," John said pointing at it on the map.

"Okay, here we go then," Riku said.

John returned back to his seat. Katie wasn't there, he looked over his shoulder to see her talking with Natalie. Sora was sitting silently in his chair. His chin was resting on his hand and he was staring straight ahead. John took Katie's seat next to him. John noticed Sora's eyes glance over at him as he sat down.

"Sora…" no response, "Sora?" John continued softly. Sora looked at him wearing the look that said 'what'. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why are you so worried?" Sora replied in a blank tone.

John felt as if he was slapped, "As of when did you become an asshole?"

He didn't give Sora anytime to reply. He stood up and sauntered off to where Riku was. John took a seat on Riku's right. John sat down with a loud 'hmph', arms crossed and a glare that could scare the hair off of a cat.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked not removing his eyes from the screen.

"Nothing," John growled.

"You're lying obviously," Riku said giving John a sidelong glance then returning his eyes back to the screen.

"Your asshole friend is what's wrong," John said sharply.

Riku nodded but didn't know what to say. He was not one for consoling people. That was Sora's thing. He didn't even know what to say to John about Sora's attitude. "Honestly, I have no idea what you want me to say, but Sora's probably still a little angry about our confrontation with Xigbar," Riku said as he steered the ship expertly without even looking at John.

"You're probably right Riku," John said with a sigh.

Riku pressed a blue button and the ship began to slow as it entered the world's atmosphere. He then turned and looked at John. "He'll be fine give him time," Riku said smiling as he saw John smile.

"Thanks Riku."


	22. Chapter 22

The ship landed softly and the group exited off the ship. The group stood in the courtyard of the Moulin Rouge night club. John, Katie, and Natalie giggled from excitement from what they saw around them. The courtyard had a red glow from all the red lights in the yard. Most of the light came from the windmill which was lit up. A pale blue light came from a giant elephant structure to their left. People strolling around the courtyard carrying boxes or show lights were obviously setting up for a show. Loud music could be heard coming from the inner area. The doors to the inner area were open but the light coming from inside was so bright you couldn't make out what was going on. A woman stepped out of the inner area she was clad in a red dress that shimmered. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and rich red hair.

The woman looked left then right and then directly at John, Katie, and Natalie. She then began to walk towards them. Katie was the first to see her walking to them. Katie tapped Natalie's shoulder, and then Natalie looked at Katie. She pointed at the red haired woman. John noticed their silent conversation and followed Katie's finger.

"Satine," John whispered to Katie and Natalie.

Natalie giggled. A look of frustration crossed Satine's face as she saw Katie point at her and then John whisper to the girls. As Satine stormed at the teenagers she still held her posture and looked elegant storming at them. People stopped before they crossed her path and let her by. The three froze as Satine stood before them.

"Do you work for the Duke?" Satine asked her gaze looking over all three of them.

"No, we don't, why do you ask?" Riku asked stepping forward standing beside John.

"Well I wanted to talk to the Duke about his strange decision in hiring the white hooded figures that keep-," Satine was cut off by Sora.

"Nobodies, that's who they are, when did the Duke hire them?" Sora interjected into Satine's explanation.

"Not too long ago. A couple of days ago," Satine said her voice showing her worry. "These Nobodies, Nobodies right?" Satine verified, they all nodded and she continued. "I have a feeling they'll ruin the show. I've tried talking to Zidler, but-but he won't do anything! And Christian, poor Christian… Oh Christian," Satine began to cry as she said the last part.

"What happened to Christian?" Natalie asked stepping forward and placing a hand on Satine's shoulder.

She let out a small sob and wiped the tear from her cheek with a gloved hand. "The Nobodies, I suppose ordered by the Duke, took Christian away."

"Be strong Satine. We'll rid the Moulin Rouge of these Nobodies," John said.

"I will be. Christian would want me to. How will you get rid of them?" She asked.

"Let us join the show." John demanded.

Satine nodded. "You are all in luck. We have plenty of parts to fill in for our new show."

Satine turned and headed back to the inner area of the club. The teens just stood there silent not knowing what to do. Satine stopped and turned around she waved her hand telling them to follow. The teens ran after her inside. Satine led them inside she was obviously use to the bright lights. As they walked along John covered his eyes slightly with one hand. Satine led the group through the set to the backstage where the dressing rooms were. As they walked Satine explained to them what the show was about. It was about pirates.

Satine proposed their roles, once after finding out their names. "Natalie and Katie, you ladies can be the two only female pirates."

"That would be great; of course I'll be a female pirate." Katie said jumping up and down.

"I would be honored." Natalie said bowing.

Satine smiled. "You can take dressing room trios. The costumes are in there." Both girls headed off to the dressing room holding hands skipping. John watched them go smiling. Satine turned to the three boys. "And you two," Satine said pointing at Riku and Sora, "can be the two sidekick pirates of Captain Agelmar. Your room is number quatre."

Riku and Sora looked confused. John guessed they were confused about the French dialogue Satine used. "She means dressing room four." They both nodded and headed off to their room. John looked to Satine and smiled. "What about me?"

Satine placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have the most prestigious role for you. You can be Captain Agelmar."

"What? Really?" John exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I see something about you that says 'star'." Satine said smiling widely.

"Oh. Thank you."

"You'll be in dressing room un."

John nodded and went off to his dressing room. He could tell he was going the right way because the other dressing rooms were in numerical order. Once at his room before opening his door he looked back down the hallway. Satine was gone.

'She must have gone to her dressing room,' John thought silently. He turned his attention back to the door and turned the knob and entered into the dressing room labeled 'one'.

The dressing room was spacious for such a small space. There was a vanity mirror up against a wall a small armoire on the opposite side of the room. A total of two chairs were in the room. One beside the armoire and the other near the mirror. A pale red light came from over by the window which looked down upon the stage. The room was painted a pale green which by the lamp and mirror's desk and chandelier was illuminated nicely.

John went over to the armoire and opened it up. Inside were several costumes. He sorted through them until he found the one wrapped and labeled 'Captain Agelmar'. John took the costume off its hanger and laid it down on the chair next to the armoire. He then shut the armoire doors making sure it was secure.

John paused and looked at his reflection. In the distance he could hear music faintly and people singing. The show music sounded pretty good. He couldn't wait to be in the show. Then he remembered the Nobodies. He cursed and sighed heavily.

John's thought process was interrupted by a knock on the door. He went over and opened it. "Hell-," John cut himself off as he realized it was Sora.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Hi." John said crossing his arms.

"Can I come in?" Sora asked.

"Sure." John replied stepping aside so Sora could get by. Once inside he closed the door behind him. "So. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… First I want to apologize-,"

"Okay, you're forgiven, anything else?"

"Geez what's your problem?" Sora asked in an accusing tone.

"You were such a jerk to me on the ship! You didn't talk to me, sit next to me, or anything! You were ignoring me!"

"Can you blame me? You were almost molested and kidnapped by the Organization! I was so mad that he did that to you that I… Ugh! And speak for yourself! You weren't that charming either when you called me an asshole!"

John's mouth fell open. He was appalled at Sora's words, especially since he was the one with the bad attitude earlier. They were both silent for a little bit. Sora sighed and pulled John into a hug. John bumped up against Sora's chest hard. He was reluctant to return the hug, but he did.

"I just want you to forgive me," Sora whispered into his ear.

John whispered back, "I do forgive you."

Sora smiled and kissed John's cheek. John pressed himself against Sora's chest. Sora's hands strayed down John's back slowly. "I think we have time…" Sora said offering something suggestive.

"How do you figure?" John asked softly.

"Natalie, Katie, and Riku are getting a tour from Satine and I told them that I'll come and get you. I also told them to go on ahead; we'll catch up." Sora said with a mischievous grin on his face.

John smiled a little seductively. "I think you're right then let's use this time." Sora leaned in and placed a kiss on John's lips. John returned it hungrily, holding on to Sora's shoulders.

Sora licked John's lips and plunged his tongue in John's mouth. John moaned as Sora held him tighter. John opened his eyes barely as the kiss continued and immediately pulled away in shock.

A cloaked figure ran past.

"What? What is it?" Sora asked with a dazed expression.

"I think I just saw a member from Organization XIII."

Sora groaned in annoyance. "Damn it. Just when we were getting comfortable." Sora summoned his keyblade and ran to the door. He looked back at John with a serious face. "I'll get Riku and we'll track them down. You stay here and get ready for the show."

A look of disappointment fell on John's face. "Alright, fine."

Sora walked to John and pecked his lips. "Don't worry; there will be plenty of time after this." He smiled reassuringly.

John nodded in understanding. "Hurry up before you lose them."

Sora disappeared from the doorway, leaving John alone again. He sighed and glanced at his costume. He cautiously unwrapped the paper and pulled it back to reveal what looked like leather. Running his fingers along the fabric, he realized it wasn't real leather. It was softer than its rough look and was semi-light when he picked it up to examine closer. Staring at his new outfit, for he and Katie magically changed back to the clothes the fairies gave them, he closed the door and changed.


	23. Chapter 23

After about ten minutes, John stepped out. Since he was a captain, he had a giant black pirate's hat that was stitched with red and gold thread. A huge black feather that was tattered and ruffled hanged off to the side reminding John of a Musketeer hat. He had dark pants that were ripped fashionably and fitted him snuggly around his hips. He had on black boots that folded over at the middle of his shins. His shirt was gray and black stripes that had the sleeves torn off and the center only had a red leather string that hold the shirt together, showing off his torso. To finish off the look he had an oversized brown trench coat with brass buttons and numerous pockets. A Spanish cutlass was left as a prop, along with gold rings and jeweled necklaces that fitted a pirate captain's taste.

He cocked his head back to check himself out in the mirror one last time. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself. He left the luxurious room and closed the door. He was about to go to Natalie and Katie's dressing room, but they were already standing outside his room waiting for him. John stood in shock.

Since Katie was hiding behind Natalie, the ginger girl's appearance was caught first. Her hair was wrestled and tossed in a sexy manner with clips and trinkets stuck in it. She had on a 1700's English soldier's hat that was a faded dull indigo. She had on a long sleeved puffy undershirt that pirates were known for, except it was cut off at the collar, revealing Natalie's pale shoulders and scattered freckles. A red corset was tied nicely at the front and emphasized her curvy figure. Because of the corset, the shirt underneath frayed out to give the illusion of there being a shirt, giving her a chance to wear black leggings and rustic boots. He red lips added to the seductive, tough look, along with her rings, choker, and daggers.

"Dang, Natalie! You look good!" John complimented enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Natalie grinned from ear to ear. "Katie, show John your outfit."

She was quiet. "…No."

John huffed impatiently. "Come on, Katie! We've dealt with things much worse than this."

"It's not _that_ bad." Natalie added.

After a moment's pause, Katie came out from behind Natalie and stood rigid from being exposed. To replace the bow in her hair was a bandana folded over and knotted to the side, the sequence glittered faintly. She had huge dangling earrings and small pendants and chains with a few bracelets and a ring. Her shirt was made to look like someone got a long dark green scarf and wrapped it around her breasts multiple times and tried to pull it off as a top. At her elbows were strands of cloth that were also dark green and reached all the way down to her wrists. Next were pinstripe booty shorts; they were cut low enough to show her belly button and her appendix lines. Her legs were bare until her high-heeled ankle boots covered her feet. Being self-conscious about herself, she tried to cover up.

"I feel like a whore…" She grimaced as her blush made her face cherry red.

"Well, we are at the Moulin Rouge." Natalie stated smugly. She laughed as Katie buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

John rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Katie, you look fine. Now come on! Let's find Satine."

As they walked, Katie spoke up. "Does anyone know what we're supposed to do on stage?"

John and Natalie stopped in their tracks and stared back at Katie. Her question sunk in and they exchanged nervous glances. Satine broke the silence when she found them and presented scripts. "I'm so sorry! I forgot to give you these. That would be bad; sending you three out there without a clue of what to do." She checked out the three teenagers and smiled. "You three look ravishing! Now hurry up and memorize your lines. We're on in five minutes."

As soon as she left, the three flipped through the pages frantically. It seemed simple enough. John spoke a few lines to the evil villain and once he clapped his hands Natalie and Katie would come on stage. They would then use their wit, charm, and bodies to weaken the villain to be their servant and help the heroine, Satine, get on with her plot.

In short, it was a bad porno with slutty pirates.

"John! What the Hell did you get us into?" Katie panicked as she went over the script.

"Remember why we're doing this?" John argued. "Nobodies will show up and we take them out. God, Katie! Quit overreacting!"

"And what if they don't?"

John opened his mouth but his words were caught in his throat. One of the crew members grabbed him and pushed him on stage as the curtain was raised.

A gasp was heard all around the theatre as the audience gazed on to the set with awe. John had to admit that they did do the set was over the top for a brothel, but john snapped out of it. 'Okay John. Just go with it until those Nobodies show up.' He thought.

Just as he was about to say his line, a group of Dusks swirled and looped onto stage in front of him. John growled as he summoned his weapon and stood in his battle stance.

"Bring it!" He yelled as he charged at the enemies.

Meanwhile, Natalie and Katie saw the swarm coming. Katie summoned her weapon and Natalie pulled out her theatre daggers. "Natalie, go find Sora and Riku! They'll keep you save." Katie said.

Natalie scoffed. "I'm fine. I have these." She flashed the daggers. For theatre props, they looked pretty sharp.

Katie shook her head. "No, Natalie. I don't want you-," she stopped mid-sentence as she saw a hooded figure run past. "Organization XIII!" She yelled.

Natalie turned to Katie. "Go after them. I'll stay here and help John."

"But-," The look on Natalie's face told Katie there was no room for debate. Katie nodded and ran off after the Organization member. Natalie was about to help John onstage when she heard Satine scream.

"Satine!" Natalie dashed in the direction of the scream: outside. Natalie burst through the doors and listened intently. A crash was heard along with another scream, only this time it wasn't Satine. It was Riku.

Natalie turned a corner to see Sora and Riku surrounded by Nobodies. She slashed through the crowd, which surprised her that the daggers had that effect on them, and joined the two Keyblade Wielders. "You guys need help?" She panted.

Riku nodded. "Oh yeah."

It didn't take long to take them out. After the fight, Sora turned to Natalie. "Where's John? Where's Katie?"

Natalie took in a few breaths. "They-uh… um…"

Riku grunted. "Don't tell me their alone again!" He was answered by unsure silence. "No! Not again! We can't afford to have this keep happening!"

Katie ran after the cloaked figure when she heard Satine scream. The more she chased the Nobody the louder the screams were. Katie decided that if she chased the Nobody, she could save Satine in the process.

As they ran, Katie noticed that the Nobody was heading toward the giant elephant that served as Satine's personal quarters. They winder up the stairs and the Nobody kicked the door open before rushing inside. Exhausted but determined, Katie picked up her speed and pushed in through the door.

Satine was cornered by, not one, but two Nobodies. She looked frightened and confused. "Please leave me alone! I don't know what you mean by the Guardians of Light and Dark."

Katie spread her arms out and slid across the room and stopped in front of Satine. She kept her guarding stance and shielded Satine from the fiends. "Satine, run! Go find help." Katie ordered. "You're safe now. I can take care of these two." Satine looked from Katie to her attackers, then bolted out of the room.

Katie stood there, confidence radiating from her being. As silence filled the room, she pointed her weapon to them. They backed away so they wouldn't get slashed. "Back off!" She barked.

The two figures laughed. "Wonderful performance, but," they lifted their hoods to reveal a man with pink hair and piercing blue eyes, and a woman with blonde hair brushed back and venomous green eyes that were deep and deadly. The man continued. "We already know you won't _really_ hurt us. You like us too much. So let's make it easier for everyone and you come quietly."

Katie's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?" She wasn't expecting to bump into Marluxia and Larxene. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter! You two are causing trouble, so I have to take you both out." She didn't convince herself, her rush of confidence vanished from Marluxia's smooth words. 'I should still keep on the bluff. Maybe I can convince them.'

Their eyes were something fierce. Katie felt like their eyes were pins and needles poking at her being. She could feel her confidence ebb away even more. Larxene smiled evilly she looked like a sly serpent. She then held out a fist with her kunai knives in the spaces between her fingers. "Okay girl you're going to come with us," Larxene said sharply.

Katie shook her head. She didn't speak because she knew she would have stuttered. She swallowed down the knot in her throat. Katie watched both Nobodies closely watching to see if they moved.

"Being stubborn will not help you," Larxene snapped her fingers. Katie swore she heard thunder.

She felt energy ripple through the air around her. She attempted to shift her weight but realized she was paralyzed all over. Her weapon dropped to the ground out of her limp hand. He dual blade staff hit the floor with a 'thunk' and disappeared. Larxene and Marluxia both smirked.

"Perfect." Marluxia purred in his manly voice.

After that Katie just saw black.

John watched both Katie and Natalie leave. After slashing out a Dusk he gave his surroundings a pensive look. He heard a crack from above. John looked up and saw some Dusks fiddling with the stage lights. Then the Dusks floated away as the stage lights came crashing down. John jumped aside dodging the lights that would have crushed him. There was a flash from the lights breaking. The audience screamed and panicked, getting up to leave the theatre in a mad rush. John shielded his eyes with his hands. He then lowered his hands and saw Sora, Riku, and Natalie rush in past the crowds.

"Sora!" John called. He stepped over the fallen lights and ran to his friends. Before he could jump off the stage he noticed a pink haze beginning to float in. He ignored it and prepared to jump. Then something fastened around his ankle and pulled him back. He screamed as he slammed onto the ground.

"John!" Sora shouted running forward.

John was quickly pulled back to the stage into the pink haze. He screamed louder, he could see Sora climb up onto the stage and run after him. John reached out a hand to Sora. Then blackness enveloped him, he gasped, and then things faded to black.

Sora stopped as John disappeared into the Darkness. He dropped to his knees. Riku and Natalie came running up and stopped beside him.

"He's-He's gone," Sora said not believing himself.

"Natalie!" Satine shouted.

They all turned to see Satine running up to them. She stopped to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Two strangers in black cloaks that attacked me took Katie," Satine panted.

"Not her too," Riku cursed silently.

Satine noticed Sora. "What's wrong with Sora?"

"LJ's gone," Natalie said a tear running down her cheek.

All Sora could see were tears forming in his eyes. Riku knelt down into his sight. Sora could see the look in his eyes that said it will be okay. Sora shook his head not believing it would be.


	24. Chapter 24

Katie's eyes fluttered open. Everything was a blurry white until after blinking a couple of times to see it was plain white. She looked around to see she was sitting in a white room with no doors except one window on the far side. She stood up and walked over to the window outside the window was a white hallway that seemed to stretch off infinitely in both directions.

"What the Hell," Katie said softly.

Katie noticed in the corner of her eye on the window frame was the Nobody symbol. The realization began to creep up on her. Then she remembered what happened at the Moulin Rouge.

"They kidnapped me," she stated in a blank voice.

Katie backed away from the window. She raised her hand and a fireball shot out from her fingertips and slammed against the window. The window didn't break. Katie then hurled several more fireballs at the window. The window didn't even have a scratch on it. "Damn it!" She shouted. She steadied her breathing from blasting all that fire she sort of wore herself out. Katie collapsed on her butt and stared at the window. She then attempted with a bolt of lightning.

Nothing. Not even a crack. In the distance she heard footsteps that were coming down the hall. She scrambled to her feet and went over to the window. Two Nobodies came into the window frame.

"How are you, Guardian of the Light?" A deep voice spoke. The Nobody pulled back his hood to reveal dark skin, yellow-orange eyes, and a silver mane of hair: Xemnas.

"Not good at the moment," Katie answered. Her mood changed from defeated to ticked off.

The Nobody next to Xemnas pulled his hood back revealing blue hair and shocking yellow eyes: Saix. For a minute it was a staring contest.

Xemnas turned to Saix. "Marluxia and Larxene did an excellent job at capturing both of them."

"Yes indeed Sir." Saix said bowing his head.

'So John's here, too,' Katie thought silently. "So what are you planning on doing? Torturing me and then killing me?" Katie said looking directly at Xemnas.

Xemnas held her stare and then spoke. "Nothing of that sort would be committed against you Guardians, but I have no intention of telling you our plan.

She didn't believe him. Katie held a straight face wishing this window wasn't between her and Xemnas. If there wasn't one she would pummel Xemnas and Saix until they coughed up where they were keeping John and what their plan was. Katie stepped away from the window. Katie watched both men turn and leave. She waited a little bit before sitting down cross-legged.

"There has to be a way out of here," Katie said pondering the possibilities of escaping out of this room. She tried all her magic against that cursed window. She jumped to her feet and rushed at the window slamming herself against the glass. Her body tensed and she slumped down to the floor.

Katie looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the bland white of the room. The idea of escape popped into her head. But she didn't know how she would make this plan work. She had not once turned into her special angelic form; ever. Katie knew she had to try to turn into her form. If she turned angelic then she would be able to escape. She had pure confidence that her form would have enough power to break out of this cell.

Katie closed her eyes and reached into the back of her mind. There was a source of light, pure light, warming light, protection. Katie reached out with her mind and embraced the light. The light washed over her and enveloped her whole. Katie closed her eyes since the light was so bright. Her eyes couldn't handle the harshness.

The radiance from the light made her skin tingle. Most of her skin was exposed since she had her Moulin Rouge costume still on. As suddenly as the tingle was there, it was gone. Katie slowly opened her eyes. The ground seemed further down. Had she gotten taller? She looked down and saw her angelic form clothing. And she was floating. Katie looked over her shoulder and the wings sprouting from her back were slowly flapping. She was simply breath taken. Katie turned around and faced the window. She reached out to touch the window. When her fingertips touched the glass they sunk through as if it wasn't there. Katie floated closer and her arm seeped through. She continued until her whole body went through the glass.

Katie peered back over her shoulder at the holding cell. "Ha! That couldn't hold me," Katie chuckled. She looked around and strolling down the hallway was a battalion of Dusks and Creepers. A small battalion. Katie summoned her dual blade staff. She rushed toward them swinging out at the Nobodies. She struck them down with ease the power her angel form provided was amazing; these lesser Nobodies weren't even a challenge. After she struck down every one of the Nobodies she stopped and felt entirely exhausted. The exhaustion hit her in waves as she floated down the halls.

Katie reached back in her mind and released the light. The light slipped out of her mind. When she opened her eyes her clothes were back to the Moulin Rouge costume. The exhaustion was still there. She cast Cure over herself and her energy returned. She strolled along the pure white halls of the castle. She kept her staff sheathed in preparation for a fight. She was in enemy territory. She had to be on her guard. She wondered where John was and prayed Xemnas didn't lie when he said John was here.

Katie continued down the halls searching for a hopeful way out.


	25. Chapter 25

John stared at the window across from him. Everything he tried against it in an attempt to escape had been reflected. He tried using his sword to hack the window into cracking and then kick the window down. But that plan failed and the window was left unscratched. Then he reached back into his mind to find Aqua wasn't there. Her presence was absent. That extremely worried him. The he remembered something about glass under pressure can break.

"What pressure?" John asked no one in particular.

He tried all his magic that could be offensive besides Gravity. John had never used Gravity before. He knew it would consume most of his energy. But he found no harm in trying. John then reached back in the confines of his mind deep inside the web of entangled thoughts. The pressure in his room increased until he couldn't take it anymore. A burst of energy blasted him back and he fell down.

He slowly got up and looked at the window. The door was in perfect condition.

"God Damn It!" John yelled in frustration. He summoned his blade and smacked against the glass over and over again. As he shouted it was emphasized with every strike. "Why- Won't- You- Just- Crack- Open- Already!" He continued his onslaught until he felt his anger subside.

He panted lightly as he glared at his prison. He felt the walls mock him and his attempts out. He was about to try some more magic when he heard running. "Huh?" John said aloud. 'That's odd. Why would someone be running? If it's an Organization member, they would just teleport. Unless…'

His thought stopped as Katie came into view with her weapon in hand.

"Katie!" He yelled in relief.

Katie stopped herself and turned to John. Her face lit up. "John!" She ran toward his window and was breathing heavily. "John, I've been looking all over for you!"

John nodded his head vigorously. "That's great. Tell me how you got out so I can get out."

Katie blinked. "Oh… Uh…"

John frowned. "What's wrong? Get me out of here."

Katie lowered her gaze to the floor and twirled a strand of her hair with her fingers and thumb. "I… used my Final Form to get past the walls."

"Oh…" John thought for a minute. "Maybe… you can grab onto me and pull me out that way."

Katie stopped her fidgeting and smiled. "Yeah! Like in Danny Phantom!"

"Danny… Phantom?"

Katie blushed furiously under John's judging eyes. "What? What's wrong with it?"

John scoffed. "You watch Danny Phantom?"

"Only when I'm sick and nothing's on." She defended. She huffed at John's critical expression. "Oh shut up! If Tawni can wear a Danny Phantom shirt without getting teased by you, I-!"

"Alright, alright! Just get me out. And be quiet. We don't want to alarm anyone." John hushed.

Katie chuckled and sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated again on the power within her. Holding onto the light quicker this time caused her to transform faster. She opened her eyes and felt as though the whole process was done in just a blink. She cheered at the fact that she was floating again, but felt the power fade quickly.

She stretched her hand out past the window. "Take my hand. I'm not going to last long."

John held tightly as Katie pulled him in. He closed his eyes shut and expected to be slammed against the window. He felt as though he were a breeze and opened his eyes. The glass looked transparent and he gasped. The feeling faded and he was on the other side of his prison. "That was… cool."

Katie winced as she landed on her feet unexpectantly. 'I think I should give it a rest." She collapsed on one knee and was short of breath.

John helped her up. "Yeah, it must be too much for you to handle for now." He placed Katie's arm on his shoulders and began to walk.

"It's okay. I can walk on my own, thanks." She said. To prove her point she walked forward a few steps before john joined. It wasn't long before the two moved faster and broke into a brisk jog. They didn't want to risk running too fast, for they didn't to bump into a certain group of people you kidnapped them. They went down halls and twisted stairs, all a starling white and gray. As they continued their escape, they were noticing certain things that popped out. Each area of the castle had a look to it that was unique. The patterns of the walls and the stone floors all set up in a way that could tell you where you were and where to go next.

'So why is it that I keep seeing the same scheme over and over again?' Katie thought. She stopped and took in her surroundings. John stopped and moved next to her. His expression voiced his question. "I think we're going in circles."

John sighed and growled. "…What? We're only going downstairs! And we've both played the game, so we should know how to get out."

"I don't know…" Katie mumbled.

John rested his hands on his hips. "Well, lady, standing here and talking won't get us out. So stop thinking negatively!" Katie still looked unsure. He sighed and patted her back. "We'll get out of here. You probably just think we're seeing the same stuff, okay?"

Katie was quiet but then nodded. "If you say so."


	26. Chapter 26

John watched Katie move ahead and turn a corner. As he took a few steps he heard her scream. He panicked and cut the corner. A hooded figure held Katie around her waist and chest, pinning her arms to her sides. Her mouth was covered by the figure's hand and she tried to squirm herself free.

"Katie!" John summoned his weapon. "Let her go."

His threatening pose froze as he felt a blade press against his neck. From the corner of his eye, he could see flaming red hair. Axel.

"Ah, ah, ah," Axel tsked. "We can't let you two leave."

"Axel is right," said a cool voice. Saix walked up next to Axel. "I would advise that you put down your weapon and go back to your room."

John just glared at the two Nobodies. "And why is that? Why should I listen to you?"

Saix smirked and walked to Katie and her captor. He stared at her before snapping his fingers. Her captor nodded then tilted Katie's neck back to expose her neck. Katie's yelp was muffled. Saix summoned his claymore and stroked her neck. "If you don't do as I say, I could easily decapitate your friend."

John gasped and Katie squirmed. The smirk on Saix's face widened as John's sword faded and he bowed his head in defeat.

Suddenly Katie's captor drew back his hand in disgust, freeing Katie's mouth. "Ugh! She licked me!" He sounded like Lexeaus.

"Don't worry about me, John! Get yourself out!" Katie said.

"Why you…" Lexeaus thrust his hand upon Katie's neck and started to squeeze, slowly choking her. She whimpered and John gasped again, until, fortunately, a black portal swirled next to them. Vexen stepped out and took in the scene before him.

"What's all this then?" Vexen questioned and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Xemnas ordered you three to report to the meeting room once we found these two." He stared at both John and Katie.

"Sorry Vexen," Lexeaus grumbled. His grip on Katie tightened. "They're just being… annoying."

"Annoying?" Katie wheezed and argued at the same time.

"We will be there, IV." Saix interjected before Lexeaus could say another word. "V," Saix turned his attention to the Silent Hero, "you may release her. VIII and I can escort them."

Lexeaus nodded and let go of Katie. She rubbed her neck and arms and stood next to John. Lexeaus frowned at her before teleporting away. Axel lowered his arm that held his chakram to John's throat and had his weapon fade. Then he grabbed John's upper arm and Saix grabbed Katie's neck from behind, both men being gentle yet firm in their handling. Katie and John exchanged nervous glances as they head to the meeting room; also known as The Room Where Nothing Gathers.

"Don't be so tense," Axel tried to ease the captives. "Just cooperate with us and we won't hurt you… maybe."

"Maybe?" John eyed him.

"Don't get on our bad side."

"Too late for Katie with Lexeaus," John mumbled. Axel chuckled at his remark.

The four entered mentioned room from before. Axel and Saix led Katie and John to the center platform. They pushed them down and teleported to their chairs. Katie looked around and saw all the Organization members in their chairs looking down on her and John. She noticed a glint of interest in some of their eyes. Xemnas coughed and Katie turned her attention to him. She had to crane her neck back slightly to see Xemnas roosting on his tall chair.

"Welcome, Guardians of Light and Dark." Xemnas greeted his voice very deep and sounding as if he was in awe. Neither John nor Katie replied they just stared up at him. Xemnas smiled his lips curling up. "Guardian of the Dark I have a proposition for you one if you are smart enough you won't refuse." Xemnas said his topaz eyes resting on John.

John returned the stare with a glare. "What is the proposition?"

"Well you will be working for us doing our dirty work and using your power to stop the Denizens of Light, and if you don't we'll kill Katie."

Katie gasped and hid behind John. John glared at Xemnas and spread his arms in defense. "Like Hell you are!"

The room filled with mocking laughter. It was silenced when Xemnas raised his hand. He continued, "If you do this for us, she will not be harmed."

John didn't budge. He battled through this in his mind. 'If only Aqua was here. Aqua…Where are you?'

"John," John turned his head to Katie. "Don't worry about me. Do what's right. Refuse."

"But then that means you'll die. There's no way I'm letting that happen."

Katie bit her lip. "Then do what you feel is right."

John paused. If he agrees to this, he would harm the worlds around him and be evil. All the work he, Katie, and everyone else did would be all for nothing. And he would be against Sora. If he refuses, Xemnas would have Katie killed. Sure, there are two of them, but Katie is still weak from earlier and they wouldn't stand a chance fighting off all of Organization XIII at once; they barely faced Xigbar alone. Not to mention they would find another way to spread the Darkness and destroy worlds anyway. 'Either way, Darkness will take over. At least I can control it, it won't be that bad, right?'

John lowered his arms and stared at Xemnas straight in his sunset eyes. "I'll do it." Xemnas smiled slowly and the sound of approval rippled amongst the members.

"No, John, you can't!" Katie protested.

"Just trust me." John whispered to her. He gave Xemnas his attention again. "What do I have to do exactly?"

Xemnas closed his eyes as if he were relishing in John's submission. He opened them again and had on a stern face. "Heartless originate from darkness. As Guardian of the dark, you have power and control over all darkness in the known universe naturally. Your job for us is to go to each world and spread the Darkness. By doing this, you will create more heartless, which you can control as well. Riku and Sora both wield keyblades and will be coerced to take them down. This will release the hearts and make Kingdom Hearts stronger." He paused and smirked. "Understand?"

John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Crystal."


	27. Chapter 27

Sora watched as the pink haze faded off. He ignored Riku's attempts to comfort him. Satine and Natalie were talking quietly. Natalie was crying softly. Sora kneeling on the ground was staring at the floor. He scratched at the carpet with his finger.

"What are we going to do now?" Natalie sniffled running a hand through her red curly hair.

Riku sighed. "I don't know," he turned to Sora, "what do you think we should do Sora?"

Sora looked over his shoulder he had a stern look on his face. He stood up slowly. "I suppose we should go get them."

Natalie released her breath she was holding. Riku nodded.

"Where would they be?" Satine asked gently.

"Organization XIII's world: The World That Never Was," growled Sora.

"But you can't go yet! We still need to find Christian! You promised," Satine begged.

"She has a point," Natalie said.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, then at Natalie, then at Satine. They sighed. "We did, didn't we?" Sora said through a sad smile. He gave a curt nod. "Then let's go find him!"

"Where did you see him last?" Riku asked.

Satine was glad to see that they would help find her lover. "Oh, thank you! I saw those nasty things take him below the stage."

"Great! Let's go," Natalie said and was about to head off, but Satine stopped her.

"Wait. The only way to reach the basement is that way." She pointed an elegant finger in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Why would the passage start there?"

Satine furrowed her brow. "I… never really thought about that." She shrugged and Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora, Riku, and Natalie left Satine behind. They weaved through the halls of doors leading to the private rooms of the prostitutes. It wasn't long before it got crowded with young women getting caked with makeup. It was like a maze of mirrors, light, bodies, and perfume. The powdered blush was patted down on skin and created a fine dust that caused the three to choke and cough, making their search more troublesome and clustered. They ended up holding hands and watching the floor. It was the only way they could walk without bumping into something, or someone. They resembled a conga line snaking through the crowd.

Riku, leading the way, spotted a clearing near a few vanities and a door. Pulling Sora and Natalie behind, he dashed to the door, threw the two in, and shut the door behind him. He took in a deep breath. "I don't know where all those harpies came from, but I can't take one more scent of their cheap cologne." He sneezed. "Let's take a break."

"Yeah." Sora and Natalie agreed in unison. Riku leaned against the door and Sora plopped down on an old sofa near a worn down wardrobe. Natalie was still catching her breath and clutched her chest.

'Curse this asthma.'

"Hey, Natalie, are you okay?" Sora asked.

Natalie waved her hand as if to dismiss his concern. "I'm fine. Just need some water."

Lightly coughing, Natalie searched around the room. Riku and Sora scanned the room but made no motion to get up. Natalie walked over to the large dresser and searched through its drawers. She cleared her throat and thumped her chest with the palm of her hand. She smiled and was about to close the drawer when she noticed something.

The drawer was empty, save a familiar glove. She picked it up and examined it closely. "Hey… this is-,"

The glove was snatched away by a tan hand. Natalie was about to complain, but stopped. She squealed. "John!"

"What!" Sora shouted and leapt to his feet. Natalie glomped John and hugged him tightly. Sora and Riku stared in a mix of joy and shock.

John hesitated, but hugged Natalie back. "…Hey guys."

Natalie pulled back and eyed John. "'Hey guys'? Is that all you're going to say? You go missing and all you can say is 'Hey guys'?"

John shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So!" Natalie's voice was rising. "You were just kidnapped by Organization XIII! And all you have to say is some lame ass line like 'Hey guys'!"

John said nothing, so Sora got up and hugged him. "It's alright. You're here now, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Except that Katie is still missing," Riku joined in. "How did you escape? That vanishing act didn't look easy to get out of."

"Well those bastards wish they could catch me, but I learned a new trick to escaping, so…yeah," John said smiling deviously trailing his fingertips down Sora's chest as he stepped back.

Sora looked around averting his eyes. His cheeks flushed. John giggled and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"So where's Katie?" Riku asked dismissing Sora's embarrassment.

John raised an eyebrow, 'Well you get right to the point." He paused watching his friends' facial expressions and continued, "She is still with the Organization, but I assure you she's safe."

Natalie wore a perplexed look. Riku and Sora were just silent. John grinned; he knew he couldn't reveal his truth. He had to betray them or else Katie would get it.

"LJ cut the cryptic," Natalie said harshly.

"Don't worry she's fine," John hissed and spoke before Natalie could. "Let's go find Christian."

The three stared at John. John smiled and turned around and walked away, they didn't follow just stared after him. John stopped and beckoned them with a finger to follow. Sora ran up beside John to walk beside him. Sora looked at John.

John felt Sora's eyes on him but kept his eyes front ahead. Sora slowed his steps to walk beside Natalie and Riku. John didn't seem to notice Sora leave. The silence continued until John led them to a door.

"This is where Christian is?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but this door isn't going to open without a little force," John said.

"Hunh," Natalie mumbled.

John stood in front of the doorway and stared at it. Natalie felt energy ripple off John. Then a purple Gravity ball appeared in front of John. Riku, Sora, and Natalie watched silently as the gravity pressed against the door. The door creaked, groaning against the pressure being pushed against it. The door exploded in shard of wood.

"Looks like you have the hang of it," Sora said walking past John into the room.

Riku and Natalie followed into the room John followed behind. The room was bare of furniture. Christian was lying in the middle of the room. Natalie knelt down beside Christian and pressed to fingers to his neck.

"He's alive, Satine will be relieved," Natalie said looking around the room at her friends.

"Good that we found him, now I can have my mission to complete," John said in a chipper tone.

John held up his hand and a dark ball hovered above his hand. Riku, Natalie, and Sora watched silently as the ball split into several stands that shot off in different directions. Natalie held up her hand to block the strand. The strand went through her. Nothing happened. The strands went off in different directions fading through the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"My job is done," John said smiling evilly.

"John, what did you just do?" Riku asked.

"Spread Darkness, it's what I'm ordered to do," John replied.

John looked at Natalie. Shock crossed her eyes. She raised a hand to her mouth. John moved his gaze to Sora who wore the same look.

"Adios amigos," John said waving at his friends as darkness welled up around him and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"What the Hell was that!" Sora shouted as John disappeared.

"The Organization got to him. He's evil." Riku said coldly.

"No!" Natalie stammered.

Riku had a hard expression on his face. Natalie looked at Sora he had an unreadable expression on. She felt a void in her chest form. She knew she just lost one of her best friends. Natalie promised silently to herself that she will save her friends Katie and John both.

No matter what it takes.


	28. Chapter 28

Katie stared up at the ceiling of her new room. This room was very spacious, unlike her previous one. The color of everything was white or gray. The room was decorated with furniture: four chairs (who needs four chairs anyway, Katie thought), a bed pushed against the wall, a large white dresser that was gilded with silver, and a large mirror placed on top of the dresser. The far side of the room opened to a large balcony. Four large pillars were placed in the entryway of said balcony.

Katie lay sprawled on the bed, which was soft and pretty comfortable. She had been in this room for two days. She was bored out of her mind. The only thing that was some form of entertainment was staring at the ceiling, sleeping, and standing on the balcony staring at the neon lights of the dark city below.

Katie thought of escaping, but that was going to be tough since the only door in and out of her prison was constantly guarded. They switched shifts every couple of hours so they wouldn't get bored or fall asleep, so she couldn't wait for that opportunity to open up. The balcony was dismissed because of the height. The first time she stepped onto the ledge and saw the steep drop below, she nearly fell over from sheer panic at how high she was. Katie practiced flying, using her Light form, but discovered that she could only hover for the time being. Definitely not a good risk to take.

She hadn't seen John since the Organization threw her in here. She sighed deeply and turned to lie on her side nuzzling the pillow her head was resting on. She looked over her shoulder at the door as she heard the door open.

She quickly sat up when she saw Luxord step through the door. Luxord closed the door behind him and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. Katie wondered how he could pull that off with no heart.

"Why so surprised?" Luxord asked when he noticed the look Katie was giving him.

"I haven't had a visitor before, who's guarding the door?" Katie said staring straight into Luxord's piercing eyes.

"Well, it is boring just standing guard, there's no one to talk to out there, and no need to worry about a guard because you still won't be able to escape." Luxord said a deep chuckle rippling from his chest.

"What if I decide the fight you, then leave?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Are you sure? I've had plenty of rest. I could easily take you out after I have rejuvenated."

"Oh? Then why aren't you doing that now?"

"…Good point," she paused, "Why would you want to talk with me?" Katie asked scooting away as Luxord sat on the edge of the bed, her back pressing against the headboard.

"Don't be nervous, Love," Luxord smirked scooting closer.

Katie scoffed and relaxed a little bit. "Um… Hi."

"Hello."

"Uh… How are you?" Luxord shrugged, Katie mimicked him.

"You?"

"Not great. It's depressing sitting here, I miss everyone."

"Sorry, but only I can visit you."

She eyed him. "Why only you?"

"Well, anyone in the Organization can. You know what I mean."

"I… guess."

He scooted closer, his knee lightly bumping against Katie's. She pulled her knees in to her chest and sat on the bed facing Luxord. He chuckled. "It's okay. I won't do anything. Now," He turned to her fully. "How can I relieve your boredom?"

He was disappointed when she didn't catch the hint. "I don't know. Maybe some word searches, or Sudoku, or a board game, or…"

His eyes lit up. "Or…?"

She shook her head. "Nah, it's stupid."

Luxord placed a hand on Katie's knee. "I promise you it's not stupid. Just say it and I'll see what I can do."

"I… sort of…" Her feet were fidgeting and she looked away. "… Want Sally."

"… What?"

"I… want my Sally bunny." Katie said staring at Luxord. A flash of memory crossed Luxord's mind. 'Oh, that's right. Xigbar mentioned this before, but everyone dismissed it. Hm…'

As he was thinking, he narrowed his eyes and she felt embarrassed. "It's nothing much. I mean, it's just a stuffed rabbit. But I wouldn't be bored anymore, that's for sure."

"Why?"

"There are just… so many memories, and… it would give me some form of comfort, I guess."

Luxord nodded in thought. "I see… What did it look like?"

"He was old and brown, with beady black eyes and a scuffed brown nose. Only his stomach and the inside of his ears were white. Actually, a bit of his face was white, too. He was stubby, but so cute…" Katie's voice trailed off. She blinked and lowered her gaze away from Luxord. "I'm sorry I'm telling you this. It's boring you, huh?"

"Oh-no, it's not boring. It's random, but not boring. It's nice to hear about you're," he paused, "bunny." Katie laughed and he chuckled. He scooted closer and his hand slid past her knee. Katie blushed as she realized that Luxord was too close for friendly conversation. Luxord smirked and leaned over. "You know, we have quite a while before somebody takes my shift."

Katie couldn't stop shaking but had to control herself. She grabbed his hand and lifted it off her leg slowly. "Really? That's interesting."

Luxord's hand held her hand. "Yeah. That is _interesting_." His smirk grew wider as Katie's nervousness was more and more noticeable. Katie couldn't stop thinking, 'I thought he just wanted to talk. This is…'

Then the door flew open and in stepped John wearing a dark expression with clouded eyes. He stopped in the center of the room facing Katie and Luxord. John placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have something to guard, not play with?" John growled at Luxord glaring intensely his eyes turning to slits.

Luxord coughed and nodded. "Yeah I'll get going."

Luxord got up quickly and went to the door and let himself out. John sat on the bed at the edge. Katie gave John a questioning look.

"Long time, no see," Katie said her voice eluding happiness.

John seemed hesitant to speak, he started to speak but didn't. "I've been busy. Why are you hanging with Luxord?" He said the last part in a disgusted voice and then continued before Katie could speak. "Glad to see you're okay."

Katie sighed. "We were just talking, nothing wrong with that."

John pursed his lips. He turned away from Katie his back to her. Katie sat up on the mattress and crawled over to sit next to him. She noticed tears streaming down his cheeks. She gasped. "What's wrong? Do you miss him?"

"Who?" John demanded harshly.

"Sora."

"No!" John shouted and jumped up and stormed out of the room.

"John!" Katie called after him, only to be answered by the door slamming. She was so worked up that she stood on her feet and watched the door eagerly. When the patter of feet faded away behind white walls, Katie slumped back onto the soft mattress.

"Maybe he's not ready to talk about it." She mumbled to herself in guilt. She held her head in her hands and huffed a sharp sigh. "I need to find a way out of here."


	29. Chapter 29

Sora, Riku, and Natalie once again landed in Twilight Town. Though the permanent sunset painted the sky, they could tell that it was midday. They were outside of the gated mansion and weaved through the thick trees to the labyrinth town of stairs and alleys. Crouching down and climbing out of the giant hole in the wall, the familiar red cobblestone streets and neon signs against sandy white buildings came to their vision.

They stood there for only a few moments. Natalie was the first to speak. "So, why are we here again?"

"We don't know why John is acting the way he is, or why he suddenly changed sides on us. Roxas seemed to know a lot before, and he used to be part of Organization XIII. There's a chance he might know what's going on." Riku answered. Sora said nothing and moved onward in a humble stride. Riku took a step and reached his hand out to the brunette. "Sora! Where are you going?"

Sora barely turned his head over his shoulder to reply. "We should split up. Roxas will be easier to find that way."

Natalie and Riku gave each other an uneasy look before going toward the sandlot. Sora continued to follow the path that surrounded the shopping district. As he walked solemnly he passed a small courtyard that was deserted. Sora stepped down to the closed off clearing. He felt a presence, but it was empty; no one was round.

"Sora." A voice called to him from above.

Said teen turned around swiftly to the source. His eyes narrowed. "John."

John stared him down from the rooftops before snickering. "Figures I would bump into you again."

Sora clenched his fists but kept a melancholic face. "Why are you doing this John?"

The dark male smirked. "What? Did I hurt your feelings or something stupid like that?"

Sora swallowed. "Fine. Let me rephrase that. Why did you side with the Darkness?"

John scoffed. "I am the Darkness, dumbass."

"That's not what I meant," Sora growled.

"Then say what you mean. Stop beating around the bush like a stupid little virgin."

"I'm not a virgin!" Sora kept back the hot tears of frustration. "You… Why are you acting like this? This isn't you. Stop it!"

John laughed. "Sora, my job is to spread the Darkness, not banish it. That's why Katie isn't here."

Sora blinked. "Where is she?"

"Safe."

"What does that mean?" Sora slumped his shoulders. "What is wrong with you…?"

John was silent; a look of regret flashed his eyes. Sora caught it. Then John spoke. "Many things."

Sora was confused but caught off guard as John summoned his weapon. It looked the same, only darker and fashioned more to look like a keyblade. John disappeared off the ledge in a dark swirl and appeared in front of Sora. Sora jumped back his keyblade appearing in his hand. John held Sora's gaze, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement and Sora's blue eyes with worry.

"You scared, Sora?" John teased his eyes glowed brightly.

Sora shook his head and mumbled, "Not scared. Just, confused…" He dropped down so he looked at his feet. He felt nervous about maybe having to fight John, it wasn't maybe, he knew he was going to fight him. Sora started chewing on his bottom lip. He raised his head and looked at John who was wearing a dark grin.

The emotion on John's face changed so quickly as he lunged forward it seemed the anger on his face was his real emotion. John quickly swung out with his blade aiming at Sora's chest. Sora shifted his foot back and held the keyblade straight up blocking the swing. For an instant both teen's eyes met. Suddenly Sora was pushed back by a purple force. Sora assumed John finally got the hang of using Gravity. John then charged forward and clashed against Sora striking furiously. Sora just continued blocking then time seemed to slow and one of John's blade thrusts slid past Sora's blocks and the blade slit his cheek. Sora then stumbled back right when John instantly stopped striking. Sora noticed the concern in John's eyes, but it was replaced by a sudden dark hatred.


	30. Chapter 30

John held his blade up and looked down at the fresh blood on his sword. His lips turned up into a silent snarl. Sora pressed a hand to his cut cheek, winced at the sudden sting.

"Tch, thanks for the cut," Sora tsked pointing at the mark.

"You're welcome. Sucks I won't be able to kill you," John said turning his back to Sora.

"Why would you want to kill me John?" Sora asked. He felt a tear stream from the corner of his eye.

John silently turned to face Sora and was stared at him. He started to speak but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He shrugged, turned away, and walked off. Sora growled in frustration and ran after him. Once he was close enough he reached out to touch John's shoulder. Within seconds John whirled around summoning his blade. Sora jumped back. John pointed his blade at Sora.

"John…" Sora whined. "Why?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Can't tell you why. But," he smiled deviously, "you can help me."

"What? Anything!" Sora exclaimed.

He hesitated, his eyes darting around the area and his body a bit tense. After a while, he relaxed but still whispered. "I can't tell you anything, or leave, but I need you to save me."

Now Sora was really confused. "What? First you were trying to kill me, then you're acting bipolar, and now you're asking me to save you? John, what's going on?"

John glared at his and whispered lower. "I can't tell you! Just save me! And be quiet, they might be listening."

"Listening?" Sora asked more to himself than to John.

John huffed. "We… we can't be seen talking like this. So you have to fight me, okay!"

"…what?"

"Damnit, Sora! How thick are you! Do you honestly think I like being a prick to you? No! Damn it," his voice cracked with anger, tears brimming his eyes. He wiped them away before they fell. "Just forget it."  
"John, wait," Sora stepped forward, only for John to take two steps back. "This is stupid, just tell me-,"

John shook his head. "If I do, they'll hurt Katie."

Sora took a hesitant step. When John didn't move, he took another. "John, if you want me to help," John blinked in surprise as Sora's hand cupped his cheek. "Then can you at least tell me where the two of you are? So I can find you?"

They stared into each other's eyes. Aqua irises were clouded with regret. Blue orbs radiant with a new hope that glimmered dimly. "Where do you think?" John's figure began to be enveloped in dark purple swirls. "The World that Never Was."

Sora let John fade away. A small, sad smile tugged at his lips, his eyes glued to the spot John stood previously. His keyblade flashed in a burst of sparkles. He did a pivot turn out of the clearing of red brick and glossed windows hidden in the shade.


	31. Chapter 31

Sora walked away from the courtyard. He still needed to find Roxas. He hoped Riku and Natalie were having better luck finding Roxas then him. He walked down the streets of Twilight Town. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He didn't even notice he was walking up a hill. He stopped walking when he saw at the bottom of the hill in a garden Roxas and John. John was talking to Roxas. Sora froze; he felt a lump in his throat begin to build at the sight of John.

Sora saw John grab Roxas' hand and drop something, Sora couldn't hear what he said, and John shook his head. John closed Roxas' fingers over the shiny object in his palm. John stepped away from Roxas and faded away into darkness.

Sora snapped out of his daze and ran down the hill into the garden with Roxas. Roxas stepped aside to avoid Sora crashing into him. Sora steadied himself and stood straight up and pointed at Roxas.

"What are you and John talking about?" Sora inquired.

"Uh… He said it pretty fast; he seemed pressed for time," Roxas paused, Sora nodding and urging for him to continue. "He said a way to make it easier to save him and Katie would be to return to his world and look for a friend. I think her name was Paige."

"Paige?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes, Paige. He also told me that you and the others were looking for me."

"Yes! We were wondering-,"

"Why John is acting the way he is and if I have anything to do with it because I was an old member of the Organization. Yeah, he overheard you guys."

"Oh… Well, do you know anything?"

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry, I don't. All I remember is that Xemnas wouldn't do something out of random; he only does things that benefit him and his agenda."

"To gain a heart from Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes. Other than that, I don't know. I hope that helps you out." Sora lowered his head and nodded. Roxas cleared his throat. "On a better topic, he told me to give you this."Roxas held out his closed fist and opened his hand. Sora stared at what he saw.

Laying in Roxas' hand was a necklace on a silver chain. Hanging from the chain was a pentacle, a pentagram in a circle, the circle had groves and cuts in it giving the impression that it was made of metal wood. In the center of the pentagram was a black stone. Sora reached out and picked up the necklace from Roxas' palm. He held it up to his face.

"He wanted to say he was sorry about earlier," Roxas spoke softly. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Sora nodded. He was in awe that John gave him this. This necklace was a very special necklace to John. Sora knew this because John had mentioned it before. Sora couldn't help but feel special. The setting sunlight shone on the black stone, the stone giving off a small luminosity. Sora then quickly but gently put the necklace around his neck. Releasing the chain, letting the pentacle lay against his chest. 'I'll come save you, no matter what the cost.' Sora thought silently to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

Katie fiddled with the silver tea cups in front of her. She has been sitting at the table for several minutes now. Luxord said it would be a good idea to have a small tea party for two. Luxord became her friend now, since John was always gone, and he was different; or it seemed that way.

"Damnit. He said he would be right back," Katie huffed with impatience. She considered this as a date, since Luxord was the one that asked her if she wanted to have a tea party with him. Katie gave an irritated sigh just as the door to her prison opened and Luxord stepped in.

Luxord walked over to the table and stood behind the chair designated for him. His hands were behind his back, a bright smile played on his lips. Katie leaned over in an attempt to see what he was trying to conceal. Luxord just turned away, keeping his secret away from her curious eyes.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Katie inquired.

Luxord heavily sighed, "Well… I was going to give it to you after our tea party, but," he teased her with his mock thinking; "I guess I can give it to you now."

From behind his back, Luxord revealed a small stuffed rabbit. Katie shrieked with glee, instantly recognizing the rabbit. It was Sally Bunny, the one she told Luxord about. Katie got out of her chair and reached out, trying to grasp the stuffed animal. Luxord pulled the rabbit away from Katie's eager grasp.

"You want this?" He teased her and pointed at the rabbit.

Katie nodded fervently and said in a childlike tone, "Yes, please give me the rabbit."

"Since you said please," he chuckled and handed it to her.

Katie smiled widely snatching the rabbit from Luxord's offering hand and hugged the rabbit to her chest. Katie's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Luxord. "Thanks for retrieving this; you don't know how much this means to me."

"I can only imagine. And you're welcome," Luxord said, running his index finger and thumb over his goatee.

"Where did you find him?" Katie asked, still clutching tightly to Sally.

"Well," Luxord began pulling his chair out from underneath the table and sat down. Katie followed his actions and sat in her own chair, still holding Sally. Luxord waited until Katie was comfortable before continuing. "I went to your world in search of it. I ended up at your late aunt's house, but before I could really search I ran into your friends."

"My friends?" Katie asked tilting her head.

"Sora and the lot," Luxord clarified. He noticed her crest-fallen face and quickly changed the subject. "So I made sure no one was inside and teleported in. It took a bit of time, but I found him and left without a trace." Luxord said smiling; mimicking the same one Katie wore earlier.

Katie giggled. "Thanks again." He nodded. "Now, how about we start this tea party?" She offered.

Luxord grabbed the tea pot, filled it with water and tea leaves, and poured a good amount into each of their cups. Steam drifted up and the sweet smell was intoxicating. Katie laid Sally Bunny on her lap and then reached for her cup. The closer the liquid went to her mouth, the more intense the senses were. She took a sip and hummed in delight. "This is delicious. It doesn't taste like anything I've ever tried before."

Luxord took a sip and chuckled. "It is good. My compliments to Marluxia."

"Marluxia?" Katie quirked her head. "Won't you get in trouble?"

Luxord laughed. "Of course not. He may be Lord of Castle Oblivion, but I am his superior. Besides, he recommended it."

"He… recommended it?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said."

Katie blushed as a thought came to mind. "Does he know about our…"

Luxord raised a brow. "Our little 'date'? The whole castle knows." Luxord laughed again as Katie's cheeks grew red. "Don't worry; there's nothing to get upset about. We're just spending time together, that's all." He watched Katie's flustered expression and smirked.

'Curse his British charm.' "Thank you for making it."

Luxord grinned. "Anytime you would like." She took another sip and Katie followed his actions to calm herself down. The rest of their tea party passed with laughter and Katie telling crazy stories about her childhood. At the end of their party, Luxord had to leave, which made Katie sad, but he said he would visit again as soon as possible.

She wasn't alone in the room for long because a couple minutes after Luxord left John strode into the room wearing a huge bubbly smile.

"Hey," Katie greeted sort of surprised at John's bubbly appearance.

"Hey to you, too," John greeted back the guise of fake evil had disappeared from over his eyes.

Katie was glad to see her friend not gloomy and hateful. But still being confused about why he was happy she asked, "What are you all excited about?"

"I figured a way out of here." John answered quickly.

"Out of where?" Katie asked now more confused.

He gave her a deadpan look. "Here, the castle."

She shrugged. "If you're suggesting jumping over the balcony over there," Katie pointed at her balcony, "You're on your own."

"No, silly! I developed a plan for our friends to rescue us." John laughed.

Katie nodded in understanding and dismissed her doubt. John paused, waiting for a signal of explanation. Katie waved her hand and he began to elaborate.

'On my last mission to Twilight Town, I saw Sora, Riku, and Natalie. I overheard them talking and discovered that they wanted to talk to Roxas. So, I found Roxas and told him to tell them to go get Paige from our world so she can help them, and then come rescue us." He explained, cutting out his fight with Sora and giving Sora his necklace via Roxas. He figured those parts were unnecessary.

"Nice use of manipulation," Katie complimented. John nodded in thanks and she continued. "When do you expect them to be here?"

John shrugged and sat down in Luxord's vacated chair. Katie remembered back to when Luxord said he ran into Sora and the others at her home. 'That's when they were getting Paige,' she thought. 'That means they'll be here any moment.' Katie looked at John, who looked back at her, and smiled, John grinning kindly back.


	33. Chapter 33

The castle entry was silent except the soft sound of an engine approaching the crystal bridge leading to the front doors. The headlights from the Gummiship reflected off the crystal bridge as the ship neared the entrance. Paige looked through the dashboard window at the castle entryway. To her it looked exactly like it did in Kingdom Hearts II. Natalie wasn't joking when she said lot of the things you see look like the game does, besides some parts that weren't showed. But Paige hadn't viewed the 'some' parts yet. Paige was still a little skeptical about all of this, she sort of thought it was a very vivid dream, but there were a lot of things that said it wasn't. Paige being Paige, she just went with the flow of things.

The Gummiship landed on a clear area that connected to the crystal bridge. Ship landed softly without making a noise thanks to Riku's expertise in piloting. Riku pressed a button above him on the control panel, which had tons of buttons. Paige wondered how Riku knew which one did what. There was a low tone beep heard as the hatch in the back of the ship opened.

Sora exited the ship first, followed by Riku, Natalie, and Paige. Sora instantly summoned his keyblade, expecting Nobodies to be waiting. But there were none.

"Coast's clear." Sora said, his keyblade disappearing in a flash of light and sparkles.

"So what's the plan on rescuing John and Katie?" Paige asked no one in particular since they didn't discuss a plan of action on the way over here.

Riku looked to Sora to see if he would speak up, but he didn't so Riku took charge, "Well, first try not to get caught or cause attention to yourselves. We should split up and look for where Katie and John are being held. Does that sound good?"

Sora just nodded, Paige shrugged, and Natalie nodded and asked, "Who's going with whom?"

"You and Paige go with Sora. I'll go by myself," Riku answered.

"You sure you want to go alone?" Sora asked. He knew that Paige and Natalie would be partnered with either of them, but he felt uneasy. This place is dangerous.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine. I know my way around here," Riku said giving a reassuring smile. "Besides, you can distract them while I look for Katie and John."

"Hey!" Sora huffed, but let it go. He nodded and started walking to the front doors of the castle with Paige and Natalie close behind. Riku watched them enter the doors before setting off on his parkour journey over ledges, spires, and small structures to reach a window he had used to enter the castle before.

John lay sprawled out on the bed. Waiting for the rescue team, which he believed would be here any moment. Katie was being stubborn and said, "You wouldn't know when they'll get here, could be a month from now." John just ignored her complaints and kept hoping.

To help pass the time John shifted the shape of a black blob he created using his powers. The blob hovered above morphing shapes from squares to triangles to rectangles. It was entertaining to John. Katie was at the table drawing something on a piece of paper. At first she didn't know what she was sketching until now. The drawing was starting to take the look of a beach landscape. Palm trees on the side surrounded by sand leading up to shore out on the water waves rolled toward the shore. Katie envisioned the scene she was drawing. The sound of the waves hitting the sand, the smell of the ocean breeze; salty and wet. She felt the spray of the waves hitting her face in her mind, making her skin tingle. She missed the sun shining down on her, wearing sunscreen and soaking up its warmth.

John continued morphing the blob. He started to shift the blob into the shape of Sora's head, hair, eyes, and lips, anything he could remember. John admired his work the blob did look exactly like Sora. John's memory served him sufficiently well.

Suddenly, the door blasted open and fell to the floor. Riku stepped over the door and into the room. John jumped out of the bed with a yelp of surprise. The black blob deteriorated quickly. Katie gave a quick small scream and stood up fast flinging her chair aside.

"Hey. You two okay?" Riku asked a small smile touching his lips.

"Riku!" John and Katie both cheered in awe.

John put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Told you they were going to be here soon." Katie glared at John.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." Riku said in an authoritive tone.

"Okay, bossy-pants," Katie teased walking past Riku into the hallway, John following behind her.


End file.
